Une Seconde Chance
by zuzax
Summary: (Traduction)(Slash:HarryDraco) Draco, avec l'aide d'Harry, recherche Narcissa Malfoy partout en Europe, celle-ci ayant disparu depuis de nombreuses années après avoir tué...
1. L'explication de Draco

Je m'essais à la traduction. Je ne suis pas complètement bilingue alors il y a de forte chance que vous pourriez trouver des erreurs. Je fais cette traduction parce que ça m'amuse et que ça m'aider un peu avec mon anglais. Comme j'adore les Harry/Draco, c'est bien sûr ce que j'ai opté pour ça àma première traduction ! Si cette histoire vous plait, lorsqu'elle sera finie, je traduirais les suites (En fait, il y a quatre suites à cette histoire) Pardonnez-moi à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, ce n'est pas ma matière forte alors il se peut très bien qu'il en reste.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**L'explication de Draco**

* * *

Harry, fatigué d'errer et de tourner en rond, décida d'entrer dans un pub et d'y resté un moment. Il s'assoyait, en jetant un regard autour de lui, quand il entendit la voix traînante d'une personne bien connue. 

« Bien, eh bien, regardez ce que nous avons ici ! »

« Malfoy ! »

« Quoi, Potter ? »

« Que veux-tu ? »

«Nous ne nous sommes pas vus depuis six ans et c'est l'accueil que je reçois? J'ai mis ma vie sur la corde raide pour sauver ton cul et c'est la façon que tu me remercie ? Va au diable, Potter » marmonna Draco, en s'éloignant et passant la porte.

« Non, attend! » cria Harry, bondissant et suivant Draco.

La foule et les lampadaires qui étaient sur Piccadilly Circus lui cachèrent la direction que le serpentard avait prise. Harry parcouru la foule cherchant Draco Malfoy.

« Je suis juste là, Potter! » héla Draco.

Harry se retourna dans l'autre sens et trouva le Serpentard blond assis sur l'escalier de l'entrée arrière d'une boutique de cadeau londonien. Harry s'assis rapidement à côté de lui, mais ne dit rien.

« Il est stupéfiant de voir ce qu'ils peuvent faire avec ce drapeau » dit Draco en montrant, d'un air las, la pléthore d'articles touristiques dans le magasin qui avait le Drapeau du Royaume-Uni sur eux. « Les moldus ne cessent jamais de me stupéfier... »

« Draco ? »

« Quoi, Harry ? »

« Tu m'as appelé Harry. »

« Tu es très perspicace. Que veux-tu ? »

« Qu'as-tu voulu dire tantôt quand tu as dit que tu avais mis ta vie sur la corde raide pour me sauver ? »

Draco ramassa une brindille et commença à tirer la peintures dans la craque à ses pieds. Ne répondant pas. Harry surveilla Draco pendant quelque temps avant de parler tout haut de nouveau.

« Qu'as-tu voulu dire ? De quoi parlais-tu ? »

Finalement, Draco laissa tomber la brindille et leva les yeux. Harry, pourtant, regarda par terre et se rendit compte que Draco avait esquissé un dessin d'Harry.

« Tu es doué » dit Harry, en montrant le dessin.

« Peu importe » marmonna Draco.

« Tu vas me dire de quoi tu parlais ? » demanda Harryde nouveau.

Draco rencontra le regard d'Harry et regarda fixement dans ses yeux d'émeraudes.

« Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pendant notre septième année pourquoi je suis parti tant de semaine ? »

Harry marqua une pause avant de décider d'être honnête et fit un signe de tête.

« Mon père était un homme très mauvais. » continua Draco « Après que Voldemort a été vaincu à la fin de notre sixième année, mon père avait décidé d'être celui qui poursuivrait son œuvre. Il a exigé que je joue un rôle dans son… hummmmm, sa quête de pouvoir. J'ai refusé et il m'a puni. »

« Comment ? » demanda calmement Harry

« Ça n'a pas d'intérêt. De nouveau, il est venu me voir et m'a dit que je serais forcé de l'aider et de nouveau, j'ai refusé. De nouveau, il, bien… a sorti toute sa colère sur moi, je suppose. La troisième fois, il est venu et m'a informé que j'avais un choix. Je pouvais ou l'aider dans ton meurtre… »

Harry avala de travers sous le choc.

« Ou, je pourrais être soumis à des semaines d'abus pour te sauver. J'ai, certainement, choisi la deuxième option, dans l'évidence que tu es toujours vivant »

Harry voulu commencé à dire quelque chose, mais Draco mis sa main sur la bouche d'Harry.

« Dans le temps, j'ai cru que je faisais cela sans raison. Je pensais que mon père réussirait d'une manière ou d'une autre à me faire mal et à te tuer en même temps. Je ne comprendrai jamais ce qui l'a forcé à respecter sa parole. »

« Et, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie. » dit Harry après avoir enlevé la main de Draco.

« Oh, c'est simple ! » dit Draco « Je suis amoureux de toi depuis huit ans. »

* * *

Je sais le chapitre est très court, mais on ne me frappe pas je ne suis que la pauvre traductrice. Vous allez en savoir plus sur Harry et Draco dans les prochains chapitres. Allez un petit commentaire. Pour m'encourager à continuer. 


	2. Plus d'Explications de Draco

Au fait, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire est à Prongs. Je ne suis que la pauvre traductrice. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ceci à tous les chapitres donc considérer que c'est fait.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

**Plus d'Explications de Draco**

* * *

« Tu quoi ! » demanda Harry, surpris. 

« C'est simple, Potter » dit Draco, en se levant et en regardant Harry « je suis gai et donc, je suis attiré par les hommes. Et, tu es, de loin, l'homme le plus stupéfiant que je n'ai jamais vu. Je suis amoureux de toi. Ce n'est pas compliqué. »

Harry resta assis en le regardant fixement, avec sa bouche grand ouverte.

« Je savais que tu le prendrais comme ça. » marmonna Draco, se retourna pour partir.

Harry revient à la réalité et saisi l'épaule de Draco.

« Draco, c'est compliqué. Tu vois, pour une raison bizarre, j'ai toujours supposé que tu me détestais ! »

« Harry, je »

« Et pourquoi m'appelles-tu Harry une seconde et Potter la suivante ? Tu me saute rapidement dessus » Harry marqua une pause et regarda l'expression de Draco. « Tu as sauté VERBALEMENT sur moi au pub, mais quand je t'ai regardé, tu es parti en m'obligeant à courir après toi. Draco... Je trouve juste que tout cela est très déconcertante. »

« Harry, je… je ... okay, parfait » marmonna Draco en se s'asseyant sur une marche. « J'avais l'habitude de te traiter comme de la merde parce que c'est ce que l'on attendait de moi. Des choses me seraient arrivés si je ne l'avais pas fait » Draco regarda Harry soigneusement. « De très mauvaises choses me seraient arrivés, donc j'étais méchant avec toi. Mais, vers notre cinquième année, j'ai finalement assumé le fait que j'étais gai. Et, j'ai commencé à regarder autour de moi et mon Dieu, Harry, c'est comme si je te voyais pour la première fois. Tu m'as absolument envoûté... Je veux dire, tout en toi m'allumait. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais rien dire. Si je te l'avais dit, tu m'aurais éventré et donné comme nourriture pour les dragons et ça m'aurait semblé mineur comparé à ce que mon père m'aurait fait. Ainsi j'ai tout garder pour moi. »

Draco marqua une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui écoutait attentivement. Il fit un signe de tête pour que Draco continu.

« Bien, donc la cinquième année a été un l'enfer ainsi que la sixième, surtout avec Voldemort vaincu et tout. Mon père est devenu furieux et ensuite d'une manière ou d'une autre il a découvert que j'étais amoureux de toi. Bien, cela l'a rendu fou pendant quelque temps, mais j'ai cru qu'il l'avait oublié quand il est entré dans son projet de poursuivre l'a où Voldemort avait cessé. Alors, il a commencé à me demander de le rejoindre et je refusais constamment. Une nuit, il est venu avec un ultimatum - l'aider à t'assassiner ou subir ses colères. J'ai choisi la deuxième parce que j'étais amoureux de toi et je crois qu'il savait que je choisirais cette option. » Draco soupira de nouveau et mis son visage dans ses mains.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie » chuchota Harry, en regardant fixement, en stupeur, l'homme assit à côté de lui.

Draco releva sa tête et regarda Harry soigneusement comme s'il voulait lire en lui.

« Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il a respecté sa parole ? » demanda Harry calmement.

« Je commence à croire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bien, cette idée m'est venue, mais j'aurais plutôt parié qu'il allait me faire mal autant qu'il pourrait et ensuite pour dépasser tout cela, il t'aurait trouvé et tué devant moi. La forme ultime de torture. »

« Qu'est qui l'a empêché de le faire ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien, il est mort » dit Draco, d'un ton pince-sans-rire. « C'est presque la seule chose qui pouvait empêcher ce bâtard de faire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il n'est pas mort assez tôt. »

« Comment est-il mort ? »

Draco hocha sa tête.

« Je ne veux pas en parler. » dit-il doucement.

« Tu... l'as-tu tué ? » Harry savait qu'il était indiscret, mais il devait savoir.

« Non »

« Oh ! Je ne t'aurais pas blâmé si tu l'avais fait, tu sais. »

« Bien, je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Bien »

Les deux restèrent assis dans le silence pendant quelque temps jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, finalement, parla tout haut.

« Où as-tu été depuis que nous avons obtenu le maîtrise ? »

« Loin. »

« Allez raconte. »

Draco fit la grimace.

« Pourquoi t'en soucis-tu ? »

« Là tu le fais de nouveau! Une minute tu es agréable avec moi, la minute suivante tu agis comme si tu me voulais mor... Je veux dire, tu agis comme si tu ne m'aimait pas. »

Draco grogna.

« Je deviens furieux facilement, je suppose. Désolé. »

Harry le regarda stupéfait, il était choqué, Draco Malfoy s'était excusé.

« J'ai été en Amérique. »

« L'Amérique ! »

« Oui. J'ai dû m'échapper d'ici... trop de souvenirs pénibles. J'ai dû aller aussi loin de toi que je pouvais peut-être. Je ne pouvais pas te regarder sans ressentir de la douleur. Je savais que tu ne m'aimerais jamais et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Ainsi... J'ai quitté le pays. »

« Draco? »

« Oui? »

«Pourquoi es-tu revenus ? »

« Parce que j'étais déprimé et solitaire et... J'ai voulu te voir de nouveau même si c'était de loin. Je n'avais pas planifié te heurter dans ce pub. Comment pouvais-je savoir que le grand Harry Potter serait dans un pub moldu tout seul un vendredi soir ? »

« Et, que faisait le grand Draco Malfoy dans un pub moldu en premier lieu ? » se renseigna Harry.

« J'allais noyer mes chagrins, pour ainsi dire. »

« Dans un pub moldu ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, dans un putain de pub moldu. Tu vois, j'ai cru que là, je ne serais pas reconnu. »

« Tu es celui qui est venu voir l'autre… pas le contraire ! »

« Parfait, je vais partir alors! » cria Draco, en se levant de nouveau et en commençant à s'éloigner.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux vivre avec quelqu'un qui a une telle mauvaise humeur. » dit Harry, en grimaçant un sourire

« Quoi ! » demanda Draco, en se retournant choqué.

« Tu m'as entendu. »

« Mais, quel »

« Où alliais-tu dormir ce soir ? »

« Je… je suis allé dans un hôtel la nuit dernière. »

« Un hôtel moldu ? »

« Hummm, oui. »

Le rire d'Harry se déclencha.

« Ce n'est pas drôle! »

« Oui ça l'est ! » hurla Harry, en riant stupidement. « Draco Malfoy dans un hôtel moldu... qui y penserait! »

« HARRY ! »

« Okay, okay... Je suis désolé. » marmonna Harry, en serrant sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de cacher son rire.

Draco se rassis

« Où vis-tu ? »

« À l'extérieur de Londres. »

« Oh ! » dit Draco, regardant autour. « Pourquoi étais-tu seul dans ce pub ? »

« Hummmm... »

« Okay, allez, tu ne peux me dire si peu ! J'ai sorti toutes mes tripes, moi ! »

« Parfait... J'étais dans une mauvaise passe, d'accord ? Je n'avais pas envie d'être avec les personnes que je connais. J'ai juste voulu être seul. »

« Pourquoi es-tu dans une mauvaise passe ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que... J'ai été très affecté. Il y a quelqu'un je n'ai pas vu depuis une longue période et ça m'a déprimé. Alors, là. Maintenant tu sais. »

« Oh ! » dit Draco, semblant découragé. « Je suppose que c'est Hermione ou Ginny ou quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Harry regarda juste Draco, fixement.

« Hummm, non. Je les vois tous les deux tout le temps. Hermione est mariée à Ron et ils viennent, tous les deux, à presque chaque partie de quidditch. Ginny vient à la plupart des parties, aussi. »

« Comment va le quidditch ? » demanda Draco, en essayant d'être normal quand tout ce qu'il aurait vraiment voulu faire, était d'attirer rapidement Harry et de l'embrasser.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, semblant être profondément perdudans ses pensées. « Oh ! Le quidditch ? C'est parfait. »

Silence...

Harry regarda sa montre.

« Il est deux du matin. »

« Hein ? » demanda Draco. Harry venait d'interrompre Draco rêvent de... bien, de Harry, certainement.

« Il est deux du matin, Draco. Voudrais-tu transplaner chez moi? »

« Je dois aller chercher mes trucs à l'hôtel. »

« Je viens avec toi. Où est-ce ? Nous pouvons transplaner là. »

« Oh ! J'ai pris le Métro pour venir ici. » dit Draco sérieusement.

Harry se mit à rire tellement qu'il crut qu'il ne serait jamais capable de s'arrêter. Draco regarda fixement Harry...

* * *

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

**Loryah** : Merci beaucoup, en fait les chapitres ne sont pas vraiment très longs. Disons quepour ma première traduction, je n'avais pas le courage de commencer avec des chapitres de trente pages, peut-être pour la deuxième.

**Vert emeraude** : Ça me fait plaisir que l'histoire de plaise déjà. Si tout va bien je vais mettre un nouveau chapitre à chaque week-end. Comme tu vois ça peut être un peu avant si j'ai eu le temps de relire le chapitre avant.

**Lyrinn : **La traduction irréprochable, je crois que je vais faire un concours avec mon mur. Et oui, j'ai gagné, je suis plus rouge que lui. Merci beaucoup.

**Onarluca: **merci infiniment. (Bientôt je m'aurais plus de mot différant pour faire mes remerciement).

**RÉPONSE AUX QUESTIONS POSÉES PAR PLUS D'UNE PERSONNE**

1. Les chapitres ont en moyenne environ 7 pages words chacun. (En fait, ce n'est vraiment pas très égal tout le loin de la fiction. )

2. Une seconde chance - 13 chapitres.

Une seconde chance II - 25 chapitres

Une seconde chance III - 13 chapitres

Une seconde chance IV - 13 chapitres

Une seconde chance V - 9 chapitres (pour l'instant)

Comme je l'ai dit la dernière fois, je ne traduirais les suites que si et seulement si ça vous intéresse. En fait, je ne les ai même pas encore lues moi-même donc je peux pas vous dire si elles sont intéressantes.


	3. La Chambre d'hôtel de Draco

**Chapitre 3**

**La Chambre d'hôtel de Draco**

* * *

«Draco Malfoy prend le Métro ? » dit Harry se dirigeant vers la sortie toujours en riant.

« Qu'est-ce qui a de si drôle ? » demanda Draco, ennuyé évidemment.

« Allez, Draco. Laisse-moi rire – tu sais que c'est ridicule. Tu avais toujours l'habitude de te moquer de la façon que les moldus faisaient les choses et maintenant »

« Je n'ai pas voulu être vu par des sorciers quand je suis revenu en Angleterre, donc je n'avais aucun choix, mais à… »

« J'ai cru que tu étais revenu parce que tu voulais me voir. » dit Harry.

Draco plissa les yeux.

« Tu es impossible ! »

Harry souris.

« Est-ce que tu as pris un cour pour savoir utiliser le transport moldu et… »

« Harry ! »

« Désolé, désolé... Je ne pouvais pas résister! »

« Retournons-nous à mon hôtel ? »

« Yeah, Yeah, mais pouvons-nous s'il te plait transplaner ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas au moins le faire! Les sorciers ne vont pas te voir quand tu vas transplaner, Draco! Et, de toute façon, pourquoi exactement te caches-tu du monde sorcier ? »

« Harry ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as posé beaucoup trop de questions. Je te l'expliquerai sur la route de l'hôtel. »

« La route de l'hôtel ? »

« Oui, nous pouvons monter dans le Métro à cet endroit » dit Draco, en pointant.

« C'est irréel. » marmonna Harry comme il s'était levé pour suivre Draco. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu le fais et ce qui est encore plus étrange est que je le fais, aussi. »

Draco gloussa comme ils descendirent les marches de la Station Souterraine.

« Tu as besoin d'un ticket. » dit Draco, en regardant Harry.

« Tu vas me faire payer pour aller dans cette chose ? » demanda Harry. « Draco, pourquoi ne peut pas juste transplaner ? C'est très bon marché, tu sais. C'EST GRATUIT! » cria Harry, en recevant des coups d'œil de plusieurs moldus dans la station.

De nouveau, Draco ri et retira quelques livres et acheta un ticket à Harry.

« Tu le fais glisser à travers cette chose. » ordonna Draco.

« Quelle chose ? »

«Ici, regarde-moi faire. » dit Draco, en faisant une démonstration.

Harry suivi Draco et après cinq minutes, ils étaient dans un train passant en trombe au-dessous de Londres.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas transplaner ? » chuchota Harry, ne voulant pas que l'autre passager entendre sa question.

Draco haussé ses épaules.

« Je vais cependant te dire pourquoi je ne veux pas être vu par d'autres sorciers. »

« Okay, dit-moi... »

« Ils me détestent tous. Chacun m'associe à ce bâtard. »

« Ton père ? »

« Oui, mon père. Le bâtard est mort et il me provoque toujours des problèmes! »

Harry regarda Draco fixement pendant quelque temps, avant d'être attirer par la carte Souterraine déconcertante avec toutes ses couleurs brillantes.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que Draco Malfoy utilise le Métro de Londres au lieu de transplaner. Et n'ose pas rire de nouveau! »

Draco sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il trouvait les protestations d'Harry extrêmement amusantes.

* * *

« Nous prenons juste tes trucs et ensuite nous transplanons chez moi, d'accord ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Yeah, je suppose que ton appartement n'est pas sur la carte Souterraine ? »

« Ahhhhhh! » cria Harry exaspérer.

Draco gloussa et ouvrit la porte du vestibule de l'hôtel. Harry se figea

« Est-ce que tu bouge ou tu restes coincés là ? » demanda Draco.

« Coincé. » répondit Harry sans mentir. « Quel est cet endroit ? Le Ritz ? »

« Mmmmm, quelque chose comme ça. » dit Draco, en souriant.« Avance - je suis au treizième étage. »

« Quelle chance ! » marmonna Harry comme ils avançaient vers l'ascenseur.

« Quoi ? Oh ! Le numéro treize. Bien, c'est juste une chose moldu... tu sais que le treize est malchanceux. »

Harry regarda Draco.

« Bien, alors je suis surpris que tu ne l'approuve pas puisque c'est une chose moldu! »

Draco sourit comme les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvraient, révélant une fenêtre donnant sur Londres.

« C'est beau » soupira Harry.

« Les choses ont tendance à sembler mieux d'en haut quelquefois, n'est-ce pas ? » dit calmement Draco.

Harry haussa ses épaules, mais continua de regarder par la fenêtre.

« Quel est ton numéro de chambre ? »

« 1313. »

Harry grogna

« Sérieusement, quel est ton numéro de chambre ? »

« 1321. »

« Où est-ce ? »

« Harry, tu es terriblement impatient! »

« Peut-être pouvions-nous transplaner du vestibule à ta chambre! » suggéra Harry en souriant.

Draco gémit et descendit rapidement le hall suivit par Harry. Il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte.

« Combien paye-tu pour cet endroit ? » demanda Harry sous le choc.

Il visita la pièce et y vit deux lits, une salle de bains, une télévision et magnétoscope, un snack-bar et un balcon.

« L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi et je doute qu'il le soit pour toi, M. Quidditch » dit Draco souriant. « Alors, transplanons-nous chez toi ou restons-nous ici pour la nuit ? »

« Ici c'est parfait. » dit Harry en regardant l'intérieur du snack-bar.

« Veux-tu voir un film ? » demanda Draco.

Harry se retourna.

« Tu sais, cela pourrait m'avoir choqué, mais voyant que nous avons pris le Métro pour venir dans cet hôtel moldu… »

« Harry... » dit Draco, avec un ton d'avertissement.

« Quels films as-tu ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu celui-ci » dit Draco, en soulevant un pour que Harry puisse le voir.

« Grease ? » dit Harry après avoir jeter un coup d'œil. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas mal. »

« Tu l'as vu auparavant ? »

« Yeah. As-tu faim ? »

« Pas en ce moment, mais sert toi… »

« Je le suis déjà » dit Harry souriant.

Draco mit le film dans le magnétoscope et s'affala sur un des lits. Harry s'assis à côté de lui et ils commencèrent à regarder le film.

* * *

Autour de 4h30, le film fini et Draco le rembobina.

« J'ai vraiment aimé le costume de Danny, tu sais » dit Draco. « Ce pantalon serré était super! »

Harry rit.

« J'ai pensé que tu aimerais! »

« Bien, est-ce que tu es prêt à aller au lit ? Je suis fatigué. » marmonna Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux mettre pour aller au lit ? » demanda Harry.

« Rien! » s'exclama Draco, ensuite il regarda l'expression d'Harry. « Je charrie, Harry. Tu peux utiliser un de mes pyjamas. » dit-il, en montrant sa valise.

Finalement, tous les deux s'étaient changés et Draco était entré dans un lit pendant qu'Harry marchait vers l'autre.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas essayer de te faire quelque chose dans le milieu de la nuit. » dit Draco d'un ton endormi.

Harry enleva discrètement ses verres et grimpa dans le lit. Il éteignis la lumière sur la table à côté de lui et marmonna :

« Je pourrais essayer de te faire quelque chose cependant »

Draco ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il en déduisis qu'il était fatigué et avait mal entendu le commentaire d'Harry.

Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de se tourner et retourner. Il était fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. Il examina Draco qui avait l'air de dormir à poings fermés. Il pourrait voir les cheveux de Draco briller dans le clair de lune. Calmement, Harry sortit du lit et marcha au lit de Draco. Il s'assit sur le bord et regarda Draco. Harry déplaça une mèche de cheveux de Draco de son visage et Draco ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu es un dormeur léger. » fit remarquer Harry.

« Avec un passé comme le mien, tu le serais aussi. » marmonna Draco.

« Tu sais. » dit Harry calmement, « je sais comment tu te sens... J'ai été amoureux de quelqu'un pendant les sept dernières années et ça fait mal quand l'on croit que la personne ne pourra jamais vous aimer en retour. »

« Oh, bien, donc nous avons quelque chose en commun ! » ricana Draco, en s'assoyant dans le lit. « Pourquoi me le dis-tu ? Juste pour renforcer le fait que tu ne serra jamais amoureux de moi ? Le plus que nous pouvons avoir en commun est cet espoir de l'amour qui n'arrivera jamais. Je suis amoureux de toi et tu ne m'aime pas et tu es amoureux d'une personne qui ne t'aimera pas. C'est l'apaisement total. Tu sais… »

« Draco ? » chuchota Harry.

« Quoi ? Si tu veux par… »

« Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tais-toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry embrassa Draco et s'éloigna ensuite pour voir la réaction de Draco.

« Ne me tourmente pas, Harry. Fait-le seulement si tu le veux. » dit Draco, en choisissant ses mots soigneusement.

Son corps lui disait d'embrasser Harry peu importe ce qu'Harry ressentait, mais son cœur lui disait de s'assurer qu'Harry le voulais vraiment.

« Tu m'as dit que tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre. » marmonna Draco.

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Oui, tu l'as fait. »

« Je t'ai dit que je pouvais comprendre tes sentiments parce que tu étais amoureux de moi et tu croyais que je te détestais. Je suis amoureux de toi depuis les cinq dernières années, mais je croyais toujours que tu me détestais. »

Draco regarda fixement dans les yeux d'émeraudes d'Harry.

« Donc, tu ne le fais pas parce que tu me plains ? »

« Je le fais parce que je veux … crois-moi. » dit Harry calmement comme il entoura Draco de ses bras et le tira dans une étreinte serrée.

Draco s'appuya sur le torse d'Harry, en se sentant aimé pour la première fois de sa vie. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Draco s'endormie dans la prise calmante d'Harry. Harry se pencha lentement en arrière sur le lit avec Draco toujours sur son torse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry s'endormi avec un sourire sur son visage.

* * *

Allô tout le monde, et voici le chapitre suivant. Ça commence à avancer vous ne trouvez pas. Voici les réponses aux reviews.

**Vert emeraude** : Et oui, ils se sont embrassés… Maintenant, il ne reste plus à attendre qu'il se mette aux choses sérieuses. Moi je sais c'est quand… Nan Nan Nan !

**Ichy-chan** : Merci beaucoup… j'aime bien la traduire. Et pour une première fanfiction, elle n'est pas trop dure à traduire.

**Amy Keira** : Et voici la suite tant attendue. J'espère que le reste de l'histoire sera te plaire.

**Zelhia** : Merci ! Ouais je sais que je m'attaque à un gros morceau. Il faut croire que j'aime les défis.


	4. Le Raisonnement de Draco

**Chapitre 4**

**Le Raisonnement de Draco**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Draco ouvrit les yeux, souleva sa tête et se rendit compte qu'il était appuyer sur le torse d'Harry. « _Je dois rêver._ » pensa-t-il et il descendit sa tête. Il sourit et ferma ses yeux.

« Tu ne rêve pas, l'endormie » dit Harry calmement.

Draco se souleva de nouveau et examina les yeux émeraudes d'Harry.

« Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas un rêve ? » demanda Draco d'un ton endormi.

« Positif, mais je peux te pincer si tu me le demande » suggéra Harry.

« Je te prendrai au mot. »

Draco souri et se blotti près de Harry.

« Hummmm, Draco ? »

« Hmmmm ? »

« Autant que j'aimerais rester comme cela, il est deux heures de l'après-midi et la femme de ménage est déjà venue deux fois pour faire les lits et… »

Draco s'assis.

« Elle est entrée ici ? » demanda-t-il, surpris.

« MmmHmm »

Harry se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte.

« Je suppose que nous aurions dû le mettre de l'autre côté de la porte » dit-il en montrant la pancarte «Ne dérange pas».

« Ça n'aurait pas été une mauvaise idée. » souri Draco d'un air penaud. « Mais, je ne pense pas exactement à des choses comme cela au milieu du matin. »

« Moi jamais » rit Harry en remettant le signe sur le bouton de porte.

« Bien, nous ne devrions pas le mettre de l'autre côté de la porte ? » demanda Draco.

« Pourquoi prendre cette peine ? Je ne crois pas sérieusement qu'elle revient aujourd'hui » dit Harry, les yeux brillant.

« Elle est réellement entrée ici ? »

« La première fois. » marmonna Harry, en marchant vers le lit et en s'assoyant à côté de Draco. « Je ne l'ai pas entendu cogner. Je pense que je me suis réveillé quand elle a ouvert la porte. Je me souviens d'avoir vu un visage très flou debout devant nous et ensuite la personne a haleté et est partie à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je suis retourné pour dormir après cela, mais je sais qu'elle est revenue parce que je l'ai entendu cogner à la porte, donc j'ai ouvert et lui ai dit d'aller en enfer pour quelques heures parce que nous étions fatigués… »

« Harry, tu ne lui as pas dit cela! »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit, j'ai dit juste juste... »

« Tu lui as dit. » dit Draco, en souriant.

« Bien, peut-être que j'ai été un petit peu impoli avec elle, mais je n'ai pas voulu qu'elle te réveille et en fait puisqu'on en parler... J'ai cru que tu étais un dormeur léger, mais tu ne t'ai jamais réveillé tout le temps qu'elle est venu. »

« Je suppose que j'étais vraiment fatigué. » marmonna Draco, mais il savait pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveillé.

C'était parce qu'il s'était senti si bien et confortable dans les bras d'Harry. Draco ne s'était jamais senti comme cela auparavant. Draco se leva et s'étira.

« Faisons quelque chose d'amusant aujourd'hui! »

« Comme quoi ? Allons-nous jamais transplaner chez moi? »

« Éventuellement. Mais nous allons nous amuser d'abord. Nous pourrions aller à Covent Garden et faire du shopping. Je suis allé à chaque jour depuis que je suis revenu en Angleterre. Je pense qu'un des gars qui vend des vêtements me trouve de son goût » dit Draco, en souriant.

« Et, toi ? » demanda Harry, impatiemment.

« Il n'est pas celui je convoite – tu l'es, Harry. Pourtant, je peux lui laisser croire qu'il a une chance assez longtemps pour lui faire baisser les prix sur quelques blouses sensationnelles... »

« Je ne peux pas le croire » dit Harry, en riant.

« Hmmmm, il y a beaucoup de choses de moi que tu ne croirais probablement pas. »

« Je peux seulement imaginer! »

« Donc, après Coven Garden, nous pourrions aller à Trafalgar Square et nourrir les pigeons et ensuite… »

« Quoi ! » hurla Harry. « NOURRIR LES OISEAUX ? Es-tu devenu fou ? »

« Nonnnnn. » gémi Draco en se levant « c'est ce que j'aurais pensé il y a quelques jours, mais c'est réellement tout à fait amusant. Tu vois, j'ai fait une faute en prenant le Métro et… »

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais transplaner, tu sais »

Draco ignora le commentaire d'Harry.

« Et, je me suis trouvé à Trafalgar Square et tout le monde nourrissait les pigeons. Ils ont semblé avoir du plaisir, donc j'ai acheté un peu de graine d'oiseau et subitement, il y avait des tonnes de pigeons sur mes bras qui mangeait les graines. »

« Cela doit avoir été très excitant pour toi. » marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Tu verras... »

« Pas si je peux l'éviter! »

« Ne soit pas si négatif, Harry! »

« Je ne le suis pas... Je ne comprends pas juste pourquoi tu aime subitement toutes ses choses moldu. C'est étrange, Draco. C'est complètement inquiétant, tu sais. »

« Je suppose qu'il est... Je suppose que je te dois une explication, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Seulement si tu le veux bien. » dit Harry, mais son expression disait clairement «_dit moi ce qui ne va pas en ce moment ou bien._»

« Bien... Je te le dirai en déjeunant. Nous pouvons manger au Covent Garden. Je sais qu'il y a un petit restaurant extra qui serve de la bouffe américaine. »

« Bouffe américaine ? »

« J'ai été en Amérique pendant quelques années - j'y suis habitué, Harry! »

« Okay, okay, peu importe. » dit Harry en embrassant Draco. « Je suis juste heureux que nous soyons ensemble maintenant. »

« Moi, aussi. » répondit Draco « je suis plus heureux que tu peux l'imaginer. »

Harry sourit et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

« Je pourrais juste me passer de tout le truc moldu! » plaisanta Harry. « je t'aime toujours par contre »

« Bien » marmonna Draco « préparons-nous pour que nous puissions y aller. Le Métro est plein le jour. »

« AHHHHHHHHH! »

-OoOoO-

« Tu vas bien, Harry ? »

« Bien, laisse moi penser... Je n'aime pas particulièrement être emballé comme une sardine dans un ascenseur après avoir été dans le Métro. »

Draco rit.

« Aurais-tu montés tous les escaliers pour arriver au niveau de la rue ? »

« Non, tu sais ce que j'aurais fait. » dit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à tous les moldus qui l'encerclait.

« Ne sois pas si négatifs, Harry. Et, comme j'ai dit, je t'expliquerai tout pendant le déjeuner. »

« Si jamais nous nous rendons là vivant. »

Draco ignora, de nouveau, le commentaire d'Harry « _Pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas un sorcier pur-sang, il est très critique de toutes les choses moldus_ » pensa Draco. Finalement, les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et chacun sorti dans la rue.

« C'est juste un système inefficace. » se plaignit Harry.

« Tu as grandi avec des moldus! Tu n'as jamais monté dans le Métro quand tu étais plus jeune ? » demanda Draco.

« Bien sûr que non! Crois-tu qu'ils se sont souciés assez de moi pour m'amener à Londres ? Ils me laissaient à la maison ou avec la femme en bas de la rue chaque fois qu'ils sortaient. Ils me détestent, tu te souviens ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête et mis son bras autour d'Harry.

« Bien, je t'aime, donc je compenserai pour toute leur haine. »

Harry sourit et fit une bise à Draco sur la joue.

-OoOoO-

Après qu'ils eurent commandé le déjeuner, Draco regarda Harry avec prudence.

« Okay, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas transplaner ? »

« Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ? » demanda Harry d'un ton sarcastique, mais son ton s'adouci quand il vu l'inquiétude sur le visage de Draco. « Je suis désolé de pas avoir compris, Draco. Tu dois avoir une bonne raison pour ce que tu fais. »

Draco sembla soulagé du changement d'attitude d'Harry.

« Tu vois, il y a plusieurs années quand mon père était toujours vivant quelque chose m'a effrayé pour pouvoir transplaner de nouveau. Il venait de me battre pour quelque chose - je ne me souviens pas vraiment ce que c'était cette fois, mais c'est après que c'est arrivé, je savais que je devais aller le plus loin possible de lui, donc j'ai transplané. J'avais transplaner plusieurs fois sans problème, donc j'étais assez confiant. Je sais que nous ne devrions pas transplaner à cet âge, mais je savais comment faire parce que j'ai cru que je pourrais en avoir besoin. Peu importe, j'étais meurtri et battu et il y a quelque chose qui n'a pas bien marché. Je me suis retrouvé avec un bras cassé, plusieurs côtes cassées, une cheville cassée et la liste continue pendant longtemps. Je sais que la plupart de ces ennuis de santé pouvaient facilement été guéris magiquement, mais mon père avait découvert ce qui était arrivé et il a refusé de laisser n'importe quoi me guérir par la magie. Chaque fois depuis, j'ai peur à mort de transplaner. Et, plus le temps passe sans que je transplane, plus je deviens effrayé d'être obliger de le faire. Et voilà le résumé de l'histoire. Maintenant tu sais pourquoi le Métro est mon nouveau meilleur ami... après toi, bien sûr. »

Harry souris, mais des larmes lui piquaient les yeux.

« Draco, je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je ne te demande pas de te sentir ainsi… »

« Non, je me sens affreux pour tout ce que tu as traversé dans ta vie. Si je croyais que ma vie était mauvaise, je me rends maintenant compte que ce n'est pas vrai. Et, une si grande partie de ta douleur est à cause de moi » dit Harry, en regardant le sol.

« Non! » Draco prit la main d'Harry à travers de la table. « Tu ne m'as pas provoqué de douleur, Harry! Je t'aime! »

« Tu as laissé ton père te battre sauvagement pour sauver ma vie. » dit Harry. Maintenant, les larmes coulaient sur son visage. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie... et je me suis moqué de toi depuis la nuit dernière juste parce que tu utilisais le Métro. Oh, Draco... Je suis si désolé… tu as sauvé ma vie... Je n'ai pas mérité de vivre, par contre »

« Tu me fais paniquer, Harry. » dit Draco, en souriant à travers ses larmes. « Arrête s'il te plaît de pleurer parce que tu me fais pleurer aussi maintenant. Tu plaisantais seulement - je n'ai jamais été offensé par ce que tu as dit du Métro. Et, Harry? »

« Quoi? » demanda Harry, en regardant Draco à travers ses yeux verts tachés de larmes.

« Bien sûr que tu mérite de vivre! Le fait de laisser mon père me battre pour te sauver était la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais faite. Je t'aime, Harry. »

« Je t'aime, aussi, Draco. » dit Harry, en souriant.

« Bon, maintenant parlons de quelque chose de plus joyeux comme nourrir des pigeons! »

Harry rit...

-OoOoO-

« Tu as aimé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'était pas si mal. » dit Harry, en souriant.

« Je t'avais dit que ça serait amusant! »

« Je n'irais pas si loin... »

« Harry! »

« Okay, okay. » rit Harry. « J'ai aimé nourrir les oiseaux! »

« Je savais que tu aimerais » dit Draco, heureux. « Sais-tu quel est la chose que je préfère faire à Londres la nuit ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, sincèrement curieux.

« M'asseoir sur un banc près de la Tamise et regardez Big Ben. »

« C'est juste une tour avec une horloge » montra Harry, comme si Draco ne l'avait pas encore remarqué.

« L'as-tu vu de nuit ? »

Harry hocha sa tête.

« Bien, c'est beau, je pense. Mais, j'ai le sentiment qu'il sera encore plus beau maintenant que je peux le partager avec une personne que j'aime. »

Harry sourit et saisi la main de Draco. Les deux commencèrent à marcher dans la direction du Parlement.

« Au moins nous ne devons pas monter dans ce putain de Métro. »

« J'ai cru que tu aimerais » sourit Draco.

-OoOoO-

Draco et Harry s'assirent sur un banc près de la Tamise en surveillant les personnes et les bateaux qui passaient. L'horloge venait de carillonner dix heures.

« C'est fascinant d'être ici comme cela. » marmonna Harry comme il surveillait une autre couple se promener.

« Nous devrions aller à Paris. » marmonna Draco, en voyant aussi le même couple passer. « C'est la ville que tous les amants devraient visiter. Ça serait romantique? »

« Nous devrions le faire un jour » sourit Harry. « Es-ce que tu y es déjà aller? »

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Avec mes parents » dit-il malheureux. « Et toi? »

« Juste pour les parties de quidditch contre les Français. »

« Hmmmm. Harry ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelque temps ? »

« Certainement, tu peux me parler de n'importe quoi. » dit Harry, en mettant son bras autour de Draco.

« M'aideras-tu à trouver la personne qui a tué mon père ? » demanda Draco, en regardant fixement devant lui.

« Quoi ! » demanda surpris Harry.

« M'aideras-tu à trouver ma mère ? »

* * *

**RÉPONSE AUX REVIEWS**

**Vert emeraude** : C'est même fantastique… Ils s'aiment… maintenant s'il pouvait passer au chose sérieuse. Comme allez voir Ron, rester ensemble, faire des bébés (oup, c'est deux hommes)

**Amy Keira** : Et voici la suite… en espérant qu'elle sera à ton goût. (même si en fait je l'ai pas écrit, mais c'est ma traduction.)

**Ichy-chan** : Voici la suite… Et oui, Harry était amoureux, mais bon il a seulement Draco qui n'avait pas compris… pas vite le petit dragon.


	5. Draco se décompose

Bonjour tout le monde. Et oui, je suis enfin de retour... Mon ordinateur est comme neuf... et j'ai pu retrouver tous mes documents donc pas besoin de recommencer la traduction. Merci mon dieu! Pour mon retour je vous offre deux chapitres... les deux que vous auriez dû avoir normalement sans mes problème d'ordinateur. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. (je vais répondre au reviews dans le prochain chapitre)

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Draco se décompose**

* * *

« Que viens-tu de dire ? » demanda Harry la bouche grande ouverte. 

Draco se retourna pour regarder Harry.

« J'ai dit que je veux trouver ma… »

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit. C'est juste… je ne peux… je veux dire, ta mère a tué ton père ? »

Draco a fait un signe de tête.

« Comment c'est arrivé…ou, je veux dire, comment… heuuuuuuu» Harry essayait désespérément de trouver la façon juste de demander à Draco ce qui était arrivé.

Draco se blotti plus près d'Harry et pris une profonde respiration.

« Mon père avait l'habitude de battre ma mère tout le temps. C'était sans doute pire que ce qu'il me faisait. Quand mon père se sentait surtout malfaisant, il voulait…il…il… » Draco calla son visage dans l'épaule d'Harry et commença à pleurer.

« Chutttt, Chutttt, Draco tout va bien... Je promets... Je suis ici, tout va bien. » Harry tira Draco dans une étreinte serrée. « Je ne laisserai rien de mal t'arriver mal de nouveau… je te le promets. »

Draco a levé les yeux vers Harry

« Peux-tu t'imaginer en train d'être obliger de regarder ton père et ses amis violer systématiquement ta mère? »

Harry eut le souffle coupé.

« C'était horrible... Je ne sais pas comment elle a survécu à.. »

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait et fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent de Draco. Big Ben carillonna 10:30.

« Peu après que mon père m'avait torturé, heuuuuuuuu, tu sais, heuuuuu, quand j'ai fait mon choix... »

Harry embrassa Draco, il comprenait. Draco avala

« Une nuit... Je… je… je ne sais pas ce qui était arrivé... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a fait, mais… mais, il me criait après... J'ai été enfermé dans les cachots et… et ... c'est incohérent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha sa tête et dit doucement.

« C'est parfaitement censé. Continue s'il te plaît. »

Draco regarda Harry avec les yeux plein de larmes.

« Bien…Je… j'ai vu ma mère se lever derrière mon père pendant qu'il me criait après. Elle avait été battue pas mal et sa robe était toute déchirée. Ses cheveux étaient feutrés et elle avait du sang qui couvrait presque chaque pouce de son corps »

Draco commença à sangloter.

« C'est correct, Draco, Tout va bien... »

Harry serra Draco plus fort.

« Ce n'est pas correct, Harry! Elle a rampé derrière lui et elle…elle avait un chandelier dans la main ... il était lourd, c'était un chandelier en or ... ... très orné, il était dans la famille depuis de nombreuses années. Elle le serrait fermement dans son poing et… et el…elle l'a frappé sur la tête. Encore et encore. Il a essayé de se défendre, mais l'adrénaline parcourait ses veines » soupira Draco et il essuya une larme qui coulait de ses yeux. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle n'a pas utilisé un sort ou une potion pour… pour le tuer . »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? » demanda Harry doucement. Ses yeux montraient l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait et sa voix vacilla. Big Ben carillonna 10:45.

Draco regarda l'horloge et dit ensuite :

« Mon père est tombé au sol et a gémi... jusqu'à... Il était silencieux. Tout était silencieux depuis presque une minute. Je me suis juste assis sur le sol de ma cellule, en regardant ma mère fixement. Elle est partie dans le corridor, en tenant toujours le chandelier. Alors, elle l'a laissé tomber et nous avons entendu quelqu'un crier, « j'ai entends un bruit ici! » Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et l'ai supplié de courir. Elle a continué à me regarder fixement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des pas en bas les escaliers. Al… Alors, elle a commencé à courir, mais les amis de mon père étaient proches derrière elle. Ils ont jeté un coup d'œil à mon père mort et ils ont couru après elle. Ils ne m'ont même pas remarqué, mais j'ai remarqué qu'un d'entre eux avait laissé tomber sa baguette. »

« Tu rigole ! » haleta Harry.

« Non... un d'entre eux a vraiment laissé tomber sa baguette... Je ne pouvais pas croire à ma chance et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande toujours pourquoi cette baguette était au sol. »

« As-tu réussi à t'échapper avec la baguette ? » demanda Harry avec passion.

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Oui. Mais, j'ai voulu trouver ma mère, Harry. Elle est la raison pour laquelle toi et moi sommes ici ensemble - vivants! J'ai voulu la retrouver…pour la sauver… pour l'aider! Harry, j'ai échoué! Ma pauvre mère… Je ne sais pas où elle est ou ce qui lui est arrivé! Je ne pouvais pas la suivre…j'étais trop faible d'avoir été battu! J'aurais dû utilisé la baguette pour me guérir, mais… mais, je ne savais pas quels sorts guériraient de telles blessures. J'airais pu sauver ma mère si j'avais été une personne plus forte! » Draco devenait très hystérique.

« Draco! Tu es une personne très forte! » cria Harry.

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait, mais Harry les ignora.

« Tu es si fort, Draco! Tu me rends - et tous les autres - incroyablement faible. Draco, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne d'aussi courageux que tu l'es » Harry regarda Draco fixement avec des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Harry, ne pleure pas! » chuchota Draco « Pas à cause de moi! »

« Draco, ça me fait tellement mal à l'intérieur quand je pense par quoi tu es passé. » soupira Harry « Veux-tu retourner à l'hôtel ? Ou, peut-être chez moi? Veux-tu rester ici ? Où te sentirais-tu le plus confortable ? » continua Harry doucement.

Draco a renifla.

« Harry, m'aideras-tu à trouver ma mère ? Crois-tu qu'elle est toujours vivante ? » demanda Draco, en regardant Harry avec des yeux désespérés.

« Nous la chercherons, Draco... Je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour la trouver. »

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Est… est-ce que tu crois qu'elle est vivante ? Si elle ne l'est pas, donc c'est de ma faute. Je l'ai tu… tué ma propre mère. » gémi Draco, en se décomposant de nouveau.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait! Ce n'est pas de ta faute! Ne pense jamais cela de nouveau! Draco, ne te fais pas cela ! »

« Crois-tu qu'elle est vivante ? »

« Oui, Draco, je crois qu'elle est vivante. » dit Harry calmement, mais son calme était une façade pour Draco. Dans sa tête, Harry espérait sincèrement que Narcissa vivait effectivement toujours. _« S'il vous plaît mon Dieu, que sa mère sois vivante! »_ pensa Harry désespérément.

« Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? À l'hôtel ? » demanda Draco. Il tremblait et les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur son visage.

Harry fit un signe de tête et aida Draco à se lever. Ils avançaient lentement, longeant la Tamise. Harry avait son bras gauche autour de Draco et sa main droite ne quittait pas la main gauche de Draco. Harry regarda autour de lui et commença ensuite à marcher avec plus de confiance aussitôt qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Harry les conduisis dans la Station Souterraine de Westminster et ils marchèrent vers une carte. Il resta là, à la regarder fixement pendant que Draco avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Harry caressait distraitement l'arrière de la tête de Draco pendant qu'il cherchait dans quel train ils devaient monter. Finalement, Harry trouva ce qu'ils devaient faire pour arriver à l'hôtel de Draco. Après avoir acheter des tickets, les deux avancèrent à la plate-forme et s'assirent sur un banc.

Draco leva les yeux vers Harry avec reconnaissance et se colla à lui.

-OoOoO-

De nouveau, Draco dormi paisiblement dans l'étreinte chaude d'Harry. Harry, pourtant, resta réveiller plusieurs heures en pensant à tout que Draco lui avait dit plus tôt.

Aussitôt que la lumière du soleil commença à entrer dans la pièce, Draco ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry.

« Merci d'être ici pour moi, Harry. »

« Je ne voudrais pas être quelque part ailleurs. »

Draco souri.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

« Je t'aime, aussi, Draco. »

« Je n'aurais jamais dû parti en Amérique, Harry. » dit Draco calmement. « Je t'ai dit que je suis parti parce que je ne pouvais pas être près de toi parce que ça faisait trop mal, mais... »

Harry embrassa doucement le front de Draco.

« Essais-tu d'échapper à ton passé ? »

Draco hocha sa tête.

« Je t'ai menti, Harry. Je suis tellement désolé. Je suis allé en Amérique parce que quelqu'un m'a dit que ma mère était là. » Draco s'arrêta et regarda anxieusement Harry. « Je ne t'ai pas dit la vérité quand nous avons parlé hier, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire jusqu'à ce que je ne sache ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Oh, mon dieu, Harry, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te mentir! S'il te plaît, comprend-moi! Est-ce que tout ça à un sens pour toi ? »

« Oui, Draco, je comprends parfaitement. »

« J'ai réellement voulu être près de toi, même si je croyais que tu me détestais. »

Harry grimaça aux mots de Draco.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. »

« Je sais. Je regrette juste que nous n'ayons pas toujours su ce que l'autre ressentait... »

« Nous le savons maintenant » chuchota Harry, en faisant courant ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds emmêlés de Draco.

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû croire la personne qui m'a dit d'aller en Amérique. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé exactement ? » demanda Harry.

« Bien, okay, après que je me suis enfui, j'ai pris le magicobus et j'ai réussi à rentrer à Poudlard. Madame Pomfresh a guéri mes blessures comme elle pouvait. J'aurais probablement dû dire à Dumbledore pour ma mère, mais j'ai eu peur qu'il la signale. »

« Il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait. » dit Harry. « Mais, continue. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ensuite ? »

« Près de la fin de l'année scolaire, j'ai commencé à recevoir des hiboux qui me disait d'aller dans une ville américaine pour trouver ma mère. Au début, je n'ai pas cru les hiboux, mais finalement, je suis devenu désespéré. Je suppose que j'étais aussi faible et vulnérable. Après la remise des diplômes, je suis allé en Amérique. Je n'avais aucune idée comment commencer une telle recherche. J'ai vérifié tant de villes américaines au cours des dernières années, Harry. Mais, comment fait-on pour trouver un disparu dans un endroit de la grandeur de New York ou de Chicago? » soupira Draco.

« Draco, tu as essayé de ton mieux et je pense que… »

« Harry, c'était un putain de piège! Je pari que ma mère n'a jamais été en Amérique! »

« Draco, je pense… »

« Mon dieu, Harry, je t'aime tellement! Tu te souci réellement de moi! Tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie pour moi. »

Les mains d'Harry caressèrent les joues de Draco et Harry embrassa ensuite profondément Draco. Après plusieurs minutes, Draco appuya son front contre Harry et ils plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre.

« Pouvons-nous commencer à la chercher ? » demanda Draco, ses yeux verrouillés toujours sur les émeraudes.

« Certainement, Draco » répondit Harry.

« En ce qui concerne le quidditch ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« On est hors saison. »

« Les pratiques ? »

« Ouais, mais j'enverrai un hibou à mon capitaine, en lui disant que quelque chose est arrivée. Il comprendra. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Presque, mais s'il provoque un problème alors ils pourront toujours rechercher un nouveau attrapeur. »

Draco grogna.

« Ils n'ont jamais perdu de partie depuis que tu as commencé comme attrapeur... tu n'as pas besoin de t'exercer de toute façon! »

Harry souri et Draco lui répondit en souriant.

« Heureux de te voir sourire » dit Harry.

« C'est à cause de toi. » répondit Draco. « Harry ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Autant que je t'aime, je vais devenir bigleux »

Harcelez gloussa et chacun bougea leurs têtes en arrière de quelques pouces.

« Et en ce qui concerne Ron et Hermione ? »

« Je leur enverrai un hibou et leur dirais que quelque chose est arrivé. »

« Harry, tu peux leur dire la vérité. »

Harry leva un sourcil et regarda Draco.

« Es-tu sûr ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« As-tu besoin d'aller à ton appartement pour aller chercher quelques vêtements et trucs ? »

« Je devrais probablement. Où allons-nous, Draco ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Il est presque impossible de trouver une personne qui pourrait être morte ou vivante n'importe où dans le monde. Je suis probablement insensé de même essayer de la trouver. »

Harry donna un coup d'œil d'avertissement à Draco et commença à ouvrir la bouche.

Draco mit son index sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Je suppose que nous devrions regarder partout en Angleterre, en Écosse et au Pays de Galles avant d'aller ailleurs. »

Harry fit un signe de tête

« Ça a du sens. »

« Bien, j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour faire mes valises et ensuite je dois vérifier pour l'hôtel. Nous pouvons transplaner à ton appartement après cela. »

« Quoi ! »

« J'ai dit… »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit, mais es-tu sûr que tu l'as vraiment voulu le dire ? » demanda Harry, consterné.

«Je vais essayer et si... si quelque chose arrive, pourrons-nous utiliser le transport moldu plutôt ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête plein de compréhension.

-OoOoO-

« Est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête, nerveusement.

« Laissez-moi prendre tes choses » dit Harry, en saisissant les valises de Draco. « Okay, je vais... tu es sûr que tu es correct ? »

« Oui, vas-y. »

« Peut-être que devrais-tu y aller d'abord. » suggéra Harry.

Draco hocha la tête.

« Toi d'abord. »

« Okay... »

Avec un pop, Harry disparu. Il atterrit bien dans son appartement, tenant toujours les bagages de Draco. Il attendit... Comme les minutes passèrent, il devient très nerveux. Il regarda sa montre... ça faisait huit minutes depuis qu'il avait quitté Draco.

-OoOoO-


	6. La Recherche Commence par la Mer

**Chapitre 6**

**La Recherche Commence par la Mer**

* * *

Harry marchait à pas lents ça et là autour de son appartement attendant que Draco apparaisse. Il ne savait pas s'il devait transplaner à l'hôtel pour essayer de trouver Draco. Subitement, Harry entendit un son de chute dans sa cuisine et il y courut pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Es-tu correct? » demanda Harry pendant qu'il saisit Draco et le serra fermement dans ses bras.

« Non, je ne le suis pas et tu ne m'aide pas » répondit Draco amèrement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je crois que je me suis cassé le poignet et je me suis fait mal à ma jambe » dit Draco, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry saisit sa baguette et guérit vite les blessures de Draco.

« Beaucoup mieux, merci » marmonna Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps ? » demanda Harry calmement.

« J'ai dû trouver le courage de le faire et ensuite… ensuite je me suis trompé d'endroit. Qui sait où j'ai atterri... tu aurais dû voir le regard de ces gens ! Ils étaient évidemment moldus et ils s'amusaient l'un avec l'autre dans un lit et je n'avais aucune raison d'être avec eux. »

Harry commença à rire.

« De tous les endroits où tu pouvais te retrouver, Draco! »

Draco sourit faiblement.

« Ouais, je sais. Rappelle-le-moi. »

« Tu as transplané de là pour arriver ici, vrai ? »

« Ouais, et ça a bien marché, mais je veux dire, je me suis vraiment fait mal. »

« Je sais, je suis désolé » dit Harry comme il saisissait la main de Draco et les conduits dans la chambre à coucher.

Draco surveilla Harry retirer une valise d'une garde-robe.

« Je suis désolé t'avoir été si mauvais et que je suis, d'abord, euh, suis arrivé dans ta cuisine. »

Harry chercha.

« Tu n'es pas mauvais, Drac. »

« Harry ? »

« MmmHmm ? »

« Pouvons-nous prendre le transport moldu désormais ? »

Harry marcha jusqu'à Draco et s'assis à côté de lui, sur le lit.

« Certainement. »

Draco sourit et serra Harry.

Harry continua de faire ses valises sous la surveillance de Draco et avant qu'ils le comprennent, ils étaient à la Station Charring Cross à Londres.

-OoOoO-

Ils étaient dans le milieu de la gare pleine regardant les endroits où ils pourraient aller.

« Je dis... Douvres » décida Draco finalement.

« Elle aime la mer ? »

Draco haussa ses épaules.

« Euh, je ne sais pas. C'est un endroit pour commencer et j'ai toujours voulu voir les Falaises Blanches. »

Harry sourit

« Cherchons-nous ta mère ou sommes-nous des touristes? »

« Les deux. »

« Oh, j'ai bien pensé cela… »

« Harry, sois gentil avec moi! Quand j'étais en Amérique, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est de courir frénétiquement de ville en ville en la cherchant. Maintenant, je suis réellement avec quelqu'un qui m'aime et je veux aussi m'amuser. Je veux dire, je suis vraiment inquiet pour ma mère et je dois la trouver, mais... Oh, mon dieu, j'ai l'air d'un hypocrite maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Hier, j'avais une dépression nerveuse parce que je ne savais pas où elle était et maintenant je parle des Falaises Blanches! »

« Drac. » dit Harry comme il donnait un bisou sur la joue de Draco. « Calme-toi. Je comprends ce que tu me dis, okay? Mais, si tu continue à être incohérent, je devais t'envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique et qu'est-ce que je deviendrais ? »

Draco leva un sourcil et attendit que Harry continu.

« Quelqu'un devrait m'envoyer dans l'hôpital psychiatrique parce que je serais malheureux sans toi. »

Draco sourit.

« Tu es idiot, mais je t'aime toujours. »

« Merci» répondit Harry, en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Pas problème, mon beau. Allons montons dans un train. »

Ils trouvèrent deux places ensemble et s'installèrent confortablement. Ils parlèrent un moment, mais ensuite tombèrent dans une période de silence. Quand aucun des moldus ne regarda, Harry saisit deux crayons et en transforma un en un bloc de dessin. Il donna les deux articles à Draco, qui sembla surpris.

« Dessine quelque chose » ordonna Harry.

« Qu… quoi ? »

« Tu m'as entendu... dessine quelque chose. La première nuit que nous avons parlé, je t'ai vu faire une esquisse dans le sable à l'extérieur du magasin de cadeau moldu. Tu as du talent et tu le sais, donc tu devrais en faire quelque chose. »

Draco sourit et ramassa le crayon et le bloc de papier. Il bondit et s'assis dans le siège devant Harry et commença frénétiquement à faire une esquisse.

-OoOoO-

Après un peu plus deux heures, le train arriva dans la station de Douvres. Draco tapa doucement l'épaule d'Harry.

« Réveille-toi, mon endormi. »

« Mmm, sommes-nous arrivé? »

« Ouais! »

« As-tu finis ton dessin ? »

« Non, c'est plutôt dur quand l'objet que vous dessinez s'endort. »

« Tu aurais dû me réveiller. »

« Naw, tu es trop mignon quand tu dors. »

« Tu es trop gentil »

« Oh, je sais, je sais. »

Draco et Harry saisirent leurs choses et partirent brusquement du train. Harry avait réduit magiquement leurs bagages pour qu'ils ne doivent pas porter les lourdes valises avec eux et ils commencèrent à fouiller les magasins et les voisinages de Douvres. Après trois heures, Harry tira Draco dans un magasin de cadeau qui vendait des cartes postales.

« Que faits-tu? » demanda Draco, surveillant Harry qui choisissait la bonne carte postale.

« Je dois dire à Ron et Hermione où je suis. Je suppose que je devrais aussi me mettre en contact avec mon équipe de quidditch » répondit Harry, en lisant le revers d'une carte.

« Harry? »

« Oui ? »

« ENVOIS UN HIBOU. »

« Draco ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Nous avons pris un trajet de deux et demi en train pour aller à Douvres et toi, tu me veux que j'envois un hibou à mes amis ? »

Draco gloussa.

« Nous nous transformons en moldu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça y ressemble. » dit Harry, le faisant rire « Soyons sérieux, Ron va piquer une crise quand il va recevoir une carte postale. »

« Oh, je suis sûr qu'il en fera une... si Hermione ne la reçoit pas avant lui. » sourit Draco.

-OoOoO-

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et Draco montaient les multiples marches et collines pour atteindre le Château de Douvres.

« Yeah, je suis tellement sûr que nous allons trouver ta mère dans un vieux château plein de courant d'air. » dit Harry d'un air narquois.

« Je veux juste le voir et regarder le magasin de cadeau. » répondit Draco, en se retournant vers Harry qui était plusieurs pieds derrière lui. « Comment se fait-il que M. Quidditch est épuisé après avoir seulement monter quelques collines et marches? »

« M. Quidditch a faim. » marmonna Harry.

Les deux décidèrent de manger dans un petit café à l'intérieur du château avant d'aller magasiner. Harry compris vite que Draco aimait faire des achats. Harry fit le tour du magasin dix fois avant de finalement sortir et d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Draco surveilla le départ d'Harry et roula des yeux.

« Ça lui a pris longtemps. » marmonna-t-il pour lui.

Il marcha alors vers un étalage, saisi quelque chose et paya au caissier. Aussitôt que Draco sortit du magasin, Harry était à son côté.

« Donc tu regardes pendant presque une demi-heure sans rien trouver, mais aussitôt que je sors, tu décides ce que tu veux acheter! » se plaignit Harry comme ils quittèrent le château.

Draco roula des yeux de nouveau et pensa qu'Harry était légèrement stupide en ce moment.

Après l'expérience du château, Draco exigea qu'ils grimpent les énormes collines qui se trouvaient dans le haut des Falaises Blanches. Harry protesta, mais accepta finalement quand il vit combien cela ferait plaisir à Draco. Au début, ils marchèrent dans le silence, mais Harry demanda quelque chose qui le tracassait depuis un moment à Draco.

« Drac ? »

« Quoi, Harry? »

« As-tu vérifié autour de Londres ? Je veux dire, si ta mère était là ? »

Draco soupira.

« Je doute qu'elle y soit, ça serait dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est une grande ville... »

« Je sais et j'ai vraiment vérifié certains endroits. Je doute juste qu'elle reste près de la maison. Je sais ce que tu pense... tu crois que je suis fou d'essayer de la trouver et peut-être que je le suis… »

« Je ne crois pas que tu es fou » marmonna Harry comme ils atteignaient le haut de la grande colline et qu'ils s'assirent sur l'herbe donnant près de l'eau.

« Je suis épuisé. » marmonna Draco. « mais c'est magnifique ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord et se traîna jusqu'au bord et regardé en bas.

Draco paniqua et tira Harry en arrière.

« Est-ce que tu es fou ? Que faits-tu ? »

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais me laisser tombé. » dit Harry, en souriant en voyant l'inquiétude sur le visage de Draco. « Je vérifiais juste que nous étions vraiment en haut des fameuses Falaises Blanches. »

« Et ? »

« Nous le sommes. » sourit Harry. « Cependant, il semblerait que ça continuent sur des miles » dit-il, faisant un mouvement vers leur gauche.

Draco examiné dans cette direction et ensuite vers la mer, en bas, qui était d'une couleur bleu clair avec des vagues de couleur lavande.

« C'est la France » dit-il en montrant de la terre dans l'eau

« Ouais ! » sourit Harry.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre ici ? »

« Personnes sont aussi fou que nous » répondit Harry.

Draco sourit et s'appuya sur Harry. Les deux étaient assis, surveillant les bateaux au-dessous d'eux. Comme le crépuscule tombait sur la ville, Harry se leva et reculant de plusieurs pas. Il s'assit de nouveau.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda Draco

« Je ne veux pas être aussi près du bord en ce moment. »

« Monsieur, je me colle sur le bord, deviendrait maintenant effrayé des hauteurs ? »

« Non, M. Sarcastique, ça s'obscurci et il est plus dur de voir le bord. »

« Je me demande si je vais la trouver » dit Draco, en s'assoyant à côté d'Harry.

« Confiance…Nous allons réussir» chuchota Harry, comme il faisait courir ses mains à travers les cheveux de Draco. « Tu as les cheveux si doux, Drac. »

Draco sourit.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. » dit-il, cherchant dans sa poche.

Il y retira une petite boîte et la donna à Harry, qui l'ouvrit avec curiosité. À l'intérieur se trouvait une chaîne en argent avec un charmant petit dragon au bout.

Harry eut le souffle coupé

« C'est magnifique! Où l'as-tu pris... c'est pour cela que tu as attendu que je sors de ce magasin au château ! »

« Bon travail, Sherlock » dit Draco d'un ton sarcastique, mais ses yeux en argent était doux et souriant comme il voyait Harry mettre le collier.

« Tu connais même qui est Sherlock Holmes. » rit Harry. « Tu ne cesses jamais de me stupéfier, Draco Malfoy. Merci pour le collier... c'est la chose la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu... après toi, bien sûr. » Harry serra Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Les deux anciens ennemis firent l'amour passionnément comme la nuit tombait sur la ville côtière.

-OoOoO-

Pendant les autres semaines, Harry et Draco voyagèrent partout au Royaume-Uni, en faisant des arrêts dans toutes sortes d'endroits de Manchester à Édimbourg. Ils ne prirent aucunes notes du chemin fortuit qu'ils prenaient. S'ils avaient regardé une carte, ils auraient remarqué combien illogique et irrationnel était leurs voyages. Pourtant, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour penser aux technicités comme cela. Draco était résolu à retrouver sa mère et la détermination peut pousser une personne à faire des choses bizarres, comme le départ de Liverpool à Glasgow à Cardiff à Édimbourg... et dans cet ordre.

Pendant qu'ils couraient ça et là à travers le Royaume-Uni, Harry reçu un hibou de Ron et de Hermione. Tous les deux semblèrent choqués qu'Harry cherchait Narcissa Malfoy avec personne d'autre que Draco Malfoy, mais ils eurent l'air un peu compréhensif. Fort probablement grâce à l'esprit logique d'Hermione, qui était souvent nécessaire pour contrer l'humeur de Ron et son mode de pensée irrationnel. Le capitaine de l'équipe quidditch avait, aussi, envoyé un hibou pour Harry et avait clairement déclaré qu'Harry pourrait courir autour du monde autant et aussi longtemps qu'il voulait en autant qu'il était revenu une semaine avant que la saison commence. Draco avait sourit - il était fier que son petit ami soit le meilleur attrapeur de l'Angleterre.

Finalement, les deux voyageurs lassés étaient revenus à l'appartement d'Harry à l'extérieur de Londres. Draco était frustré et Harry faisait tout son possible pour le calmer.

« Nous avons à peine commencée à chercher, Drac - nous la trouverons. » dit Harry se retournant et faisant face à Draco.

« J'espère bien. » dit Draco avec des larmes se formant dans ses yeux argent.

« Ne pleure pas. » marmonna Harry comme il essuyait doucement les larmes de Draco. Il le tira près de lui. « Nous la trouverons - je te le promets! »

« Merci de m'aider, Harry. » renifla Draco enterrant son visage dans le torse d'Harry.

« Je t'en prie. Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

« L'Irlande. » marmonna Draco d'un ton endormi.

« Bien... dort un peu, Drac, tu en as bien besoin parce que… »

Harry arrêta la conversation quand il remarqua que Draco s'était déjà endormi.

* * *

Et voici comme promis les réponses aux reviews.

vert emeraude : La chasse est commencée pour notre plus grand plaisir oui. Et ils se sont enfin « harponner »…

Amy Keira : et voici la suite… après presque deux semaine de retard, mais elle est là

Ichy-chan : Ouais, moi aussi la première fois que j'ai lu le chapitre en anglais j'avais le goût d'étriper Harry. Mais j'avoue que c'est une envie qui m'est venu plusieurs foispendant cette histoire : étriper Harry ou Draco, dépendant. Et en passant, et non ce n'est pas moi qui décide pour les caresses le matin (personnellement il se serrait sauter dessus), mais bien l'auteur de cette fiction et je suis qu'une pauvre traductrice…

Lyrinn : Merci beaucoup… Mais comme tu as manqué plusieurs chapitres, tu n'as pas eu à attendre une semaine pour avoir la suite. Bon là tu as dû attendre, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est la faute de mon ordinateur… il est vraiment méchant.. mais je l'aime tellement…

Dawn456 : Bien la voici la suite… en plus deux chapitres d'un coup alors…

Sev Snape : J'espère que tu es patiente car la rencontre entre nos deux tourtereaux et Narcissa c'est pour le dernier chapitre… enfin si je me rappelle bien. Mon ordinateur te remercie pour ta sollicitude en son endroit. Il fait dire que maintenant avec sa greffe du cœur (un nouveau disque dur, l'ancien a lâché) il va beaucoup mieux et a bien l'intention de ne pas retourner voir de docteur avant un petit moment. (sinon sa propriétaire lui fait faire le grand plongeon)

Onarluca : J'ai retrouvé mes dossiers. Bon, il a fallu que je débourse un petit dix dollars pour ça (Pour la sauvegarde des dossiers pendant qu'il le répare, il faut tout payer ma foi). Mais mon ordinateur est revenu comme quand je l'ai acheté surtout qu'il est revenu avec un nouveau disque dur. Je suis plutôt heureuse qu'il n'ait pas fallu que je reprenne la traduction des chapitres déjà faits.


	7. Allons nous jamais y arriver?

Alors voici le chapitre de la fin de semaine. J'avoue que c'est mon préféré. J'ai adoré faire la traduction. Harry et Draco faisant presque le tour de l'Angleterre pour finalement aller en Irlande, trop drôle. Même si j'aurais assommé Harry une coupe de fois si j'aurais été à la place de Draco. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de répondre personnellement à vos reviews dont je tiens à remercier Dawn456, onarluca, vert emeraude, Sev Snape vous êtes fantastique de m'encourager, je vous adore tous…

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Allons-nous jamais y arriver?**

* * *

Le matin suivant, Draco bâilla et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Comment allons-nous en Irlande ? En avion? » demanda Harry.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Prenons un traversier à Dublin et ensuite nous irons dans n'importe quel endroit que nous trouverons. On ne sait jamais... nous pourrions la voir sur le traversier ou dans le train qui nous amènera au traversier. »

Harry se frotta les yeux et se concentra sur ce que disait Draco. C'était vraiment trop tôt pour comprendre le discours décousu de Draco.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » marmonna Harry en embrassant le front de Draco. « Je vais faire le petit déjeuner. Que veux-tu ? »

« N'importe quoi sera parfait. » marmonna Draco. « Je dois trouver où nous pouvons attraper un traversier de… »

« Mmmkay. » bailla Harry en marchant vers la cuisine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Draco surgit dans la pièce.

« As-tu Internet ? »

Harry laissa pratiquement tomber la plaque qu'il tenait.

« Tu dois rigoler, Drac! »

Draco sourit.

« J'ai appris comment l'utiliser quand j'étais en Amérique. Je l'ai utilisé pour acheter les billets de train et de compagnie aérienne. »

Harry hocha juste la tête et soupira.

« Que vais-je faire avec toi, Draco Malfoy ? »

« Bien, j'ai quelques idées. »

Draco mit ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry rit et se retourna pour faire face à Draco.

« Je suis sûr que tu as plus que juste quelques idées! »

Harry commença à s'éloigner...

« Où vas-tu? » demanda Draco impatiemment.

« Suis-moi. » fut la réponse qui venu du vestibule.

Draco suivit Harry jusque dans une pièce avec un système de son et un ordinateur. Draco partit à rire.

« Tu te moques de moi, mais regarde-toi! » réussi à sortir Draco en riant toujours.

« Ouais, eh bien ! » Harry regarda au sol d'un air penaud. « J'aime bien aller en ligne un fois de temps en temps. »

Draco sourit et s'assis à l'ordinateur.

« Tu vas préparer le petit déjeuner, mon beau. Je planifierai notre voyage. »

Draco fit un clin d'œil à Harry et ensuite se retourna vers l'ordinateur pour chercher les horaires de traversier.

« Tout est prêt. » dit Draco, en marchant dans la cuisine et en saisissant un morceau de toast de la main d'Harry. « Nous pouvons partir demain matin, et… »

« Es-tu sûr que tu ne veux pas partir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui... nous pouvons juste traîner... ou faire quelque chose. » sourit Draco. « Hummm, de toute façon, selon le site de la BritRail, Barnes est la gare la plus proche de ton appartement, donc nous pouvons prendre un bus ou marcher pour y aller dans la matinée. »

« Et de quelle heure parlons-nous? »

« Tôt... environ 5. »

« AM ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête et Harry gémit.

« Alors » continua Draco. « Nous devons monter dans le train à Barnes et descendre ensuite à la Jonction de Clapham. Selon le site, un train partira de là pour Liverpool. Et... selon le site, un traversier quittera Liverpool dans l'après-midi pour Dublin. »

Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Nous avons déjà vérifié Liverpool. »

« Bien, nous n'allons pas courir autour de la ville entière de nouveau. Nous allons juste la traverser. »

« Peu importe » soupira Harry ses doigts tripota la chaîne avec le dragon que Draco lui avait donné.

« Tu ne veux pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco, en semblant découragé.

« Certainement que je le veux » dit Harry, en se levant et en serrant Draco dans ses bras. « Je veux t'aider à trouver ta mère. Je veux faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider! »

« Merci, Harry. » fut la réponse étouffée de Draco, dont la tête était enterrée dans le torse d'Harry.

« Peut-être devrais-je rendre une visite à Ron et Hermione aujourd'hui. » suggéra Harry en s'éloignant de Draco.

« Bonne chance » marmonna Draco d'un ton sarcastique. « Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de savoir que tu ne coures pas seulement autour du monde avec moi, mais que tu me baise aussi. »

Harry grogna

« Tu as un don certain avec les mots Draco. »

« On me l'a dit. »

-OoOoO-

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry se changea et chercha Draco. Il le trouva qui examinait la pile de CD qui était empilé près du système de son.

« Tu as un goût intéressant en musique » parla d'une voix traînante Draco, comme il s'était retourné pour faire face à Harry.

« Donc, que faits-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry.

Draco haussa ses épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... Je suppose que je ne devrais pas venir avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry sourit.

« Je crois que tu devrais venir... ça serait certainement intéressant! »

Draco rit

« Probablement! Je vais me changer alors... »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco reparu en portant une blouse verte serrée et...

« Des pantalons de cuir ? »

Harry avait le regard interrogatif sur les jambes de Draco.

« Mmmmm, t'aime? » demanda Draco, suggestif. « Et, de toute façon, ils ne sont pas en vrai cuir! Je refuse de porter du cuir. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que je crois que c'est affreux ce qu'ils font aux animaux maintenant... Je veux dire, je ne peux pas aller nourrir des pigeons en portant du cuir! Ça serait illogique. Je ne porte pas de cuir. » réitéra Draco.

Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons clarifié cela... Comment allons-nous chez Ron et Hermione, M. Transport Moldu ? »

Draco sourit et marcha jusqu'à l'ordinateur pour regarder une carte...

-OoOoO-

_« Sonnerie de porte »_

« Peux-tu aller voir ? Je suis en haut! » cria Hermione.

Ron s'était levé et ouvrit la porte.

« HARRY! »

Harry sourit.

« Hé, Ron! »

Le visage de Ron se couvrit quand il remarqua la présence de Draco derrière Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement entre vous deux ? » demanda Ron.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Hermione, en dévalant les escaliers. Elle le tira à elle dans une étroite étreinte pour ensuite remarquer Draco et son visage se ferma.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda Hermione, semblant inquiète.

« Pouvons-nous entrer ? » demanda Harry impatiemment.

« Oui, certainement. » dit Hermione comme elle bougea du porche pour permettre à Harry et Draco d'entrer à l'intérieur.

« Pourquoi l'aide-tu à chercher sa mère ? » demanda Ron. « Et pourquoi nous as-tu envoyé une carte postale au lieu d'un hibou? »

Draco grogna et regarda Harry.

« J'ai juste cru que vous pourriez trouver une carte postale... intéressante » s'expliqua lentement Harry.

« Vraiiiiiiment » Hermione leva un sourcil. « Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? »

« C'est réellement une longue histoire, Hermione. »

« Nous avons le temps » marmonna Ron en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

Draco regarda Harry interrogatif et Harry soupira.

« Regardez, les gars, je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous le dire sans que vous soyez bouleverser »

« Crache le morceau, Harry. » dit Ron, énervé.

« Vraiment, sors-le. » ajouta Hermione.

« Bien, alors... vous l'avez demandé... Je suis amoureux de Draco » dit Harry simplement.

Ron et Hermione étaient éberlué

« Peux-tu te fier à lui ? » demanda Ron calmement.

« Tu le connais à peine »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et examina à Draco.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. » chuchota Harry.

« Qu… quoi ? »

Hermione sembla troublée.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était une longue histoire... »

« Je veux entendre l'histoire entière » dit Ron, en croissant ses bras et en semblant plutôt ennuyé.

« Mais, avant que tu commences, je veux une réponse. »

Harry regarda Hermione avec curiosité.

« Une réponse ? »

« Oui. Draco ? »

Draco sembla surpris qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Que ressens-tu pour Harry ? »

Draco sourit.

« Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

Hermione étudia Draco pendant une seconde.

« Il semble sincère, je pense. »

« Certainement qu'il est sincère! » cria Harry, mais il se calma quand il sentit la main de Draco sur son épaule.

« Dites-nous tout. » ordonna Ron, son regard passant de Harry à Draco et le contraire.

« Okay. » soupira Harry et il se lança dans l'histoire de comment Draco et lui avait découvert l'amour que ce portait l'un pour l'autre.

-OoOoO-

« Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passer, je suppose » dit Draco avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à côté de Harry.

Harry grogna.

« Au moins, maintenant, ils savent ce qui se passe, bien que je sais qu'ils n'aiment pas cela. »

Draco commença à frotter le dos d'Harry.

« Tout va bien aller à la fin. »

« J'espère que tu as raison, Drac. »

« D'habitude j'ai raison. » répondit Draco, un sourire se formant sur son visage.

Harry rit et tira Draco près de lui.

« Quelle heure devons-nous nous réveiller ? »

« Hummmm, nous devons partir à environ cinq, donc nous devrions nous réveiller vers quatre. »

« Quatre ? Tu as besoin d'une heure pour te préparer ? » demanda Harry, en semblant irrité.

« Quelquefois, ça me prend plus qu'une heure. Je dois fixer mes cheveux, décider ce que je mets... »

Harry mit sa main sur la bouche de Draco.

« Bonne nuit, M. Magnifique. »

Draco rit.

« Bonne nuit, M. le coquet. Dort bien. »

-OoOoO-

L'alarme sonna le matin suivant et Harry se pencha et le ramassa. Il avait l'intention de le lancer à travers la pièce quand Draco le saisi de la main d'Harry et l'éteint.

« Bonjour » dit Draco, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Non, tu veux dire, bonne nuit. » gémi Harry, en tirant son oreiller sur sa tête.

« Allez l'endormi »

Draco saisi un des bras d'Harry et commença doucement à le tirer

« Réveille... »

« Quel est ma récompense ? »

« Prendre une douche avec moi. » suggéra Draco.

Harry permis à Draco de le tirer.

« Elle est mieux de valoir le coup. » dit Harry, en plaisantant.

« Tu en aimeras chaque moment - je promets. »

« Si je suis assez éveillé pour cela. » bailla Harry.

-OoOoO-

« Nous avons manqué le bus. » gémi Harry, comme il lança ses bagages en bas du trottoir.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas juste réduire nos bagages ? » demanda Draco.

« Parce que nous ferons étrange si nous n'avons pas de valises avec nous » expliqua Harry. « Nous ferions mieux de marcher jusqu'à Barnes si nous voulons continuer le programme. »

Draco fit un signe de tête et ils commencèrent à marcher le mile qui les séparait de la gare. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils durent attendre seulement cinq minutes avant qu'un train arrive.

« L'arrêt suivant est le nôtre. » dit Draco, d'un ton endormi.

« Maintenant tu as l'air fatigué. » rit Harry.

Quand le train arriva à la Jonction Clapham, tous les deux descendirent et se retournèrent.

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que nous sommes les seuls ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Hummm, parce qu'il semble que nous le sommes. » répondit Draco.

« Mmmm, bien » marmonna Harry. « J'ai cru que tu avais vérifié cela… »

« Je l'ai vraiment vérifié en ligne! J'ai regardé le site officiel de BritRail et ils ont dit que nous pouvions aller à Liverpool d'ici. »

« Okay, okay, je te crois, mais je ne vois pas de trains. »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir un train ici à chaque seconde. » montra Draco.

« Oui, j'en suis conscient, mais… »

« Peut-être devrions-nous vérifier avec quelqu'un au guichet d'information. »

« Bonne idée, Drac. »

Ils descendirent un sentier sinueux et arrivèrent à...

« Quel sorte de guichet d'information c'est ça ! » cria Harry et sa voix se répercuta partout dans la petite station. « Pourquoi avoir une grande affiche qui dit « RENSEIGNEMENTS » s'il n'y pas une personne vivante à l'intérieur... ils oublient la personne vivante, IL N'Y A AUCUN PUTAIN DE RENSEIGNEMENTS ICI! »

Draco hocha sa tête et surveilla les pitreries d'Harry avant de finalement mettre sa main sur la bouche de son amant.

« Crier ne nous aiderons pas, Harry. »

« Parfait, que faisons-nous alors ? » demanda Harry impatiemment.

« Nous pouvons prendre le même train avec lequel nous sommes venus, et… »

« Il est déjà parti, crétin. »

« Harry, ne sois pas bouché. Je veux dire un train allant dans la même direction. Ils font le parcours plus qu'une fois par jour, tu sais. »

Harry fit un faible sourire à Draco et ils retournèrent vers la plate-forme abandonnée. Aussitôt que le train arriva, ils y entrèrent et Draco lit vite la carte.

« Descendons à la Station Waterloo. C'est un grand endroit. Je parie que un train ira à Liverpool de là. »

Harry grogna et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Draco roula des yeux et regarda dans l'autre direction.

« Je ne vois pas de trains qui va à Liverpool. » se plaignit Harry comme ils regardèrent la carte des directions.

Draco regarda la station pleine et parti en coup de vent vers les escalators.

« Pourquoi bon Dieu allons-nous en haut ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce qu'il me semble que le guichet d'informations est là ? » répondit Draco amèrement.

Pourtant, Harry vit rapidement que c'était des guichets d'Eurostar qui étaient en haut et puisqu'ils n'essayaient pas d'aller en France ou en Belgique, ils n'avaient vraiment aucune raison d'être là.

Draco donna à Harry un sale un coup d'œil et retourna à l'escalator, heurtant les personnes qui étaient dans l'autre direction. Finalement, il vit un guichet d'information avec un être humain à l'intérieur et il lui demanda où les trains partaient pour Liverpool.

« La Station d'Euston » répondit-elle aimablement et Draco avança vers le Métro avec Harry le suivant de près, derrière lui.

« Quelle est ton problème ? » demanda Harry aussitôt qu'il rattrapa Draco.

« Tu l'es en ce moment » répondu Draco et ensuite, il se tourna pour faire face à l'autre voie.

Harry soupira et attendit que le train arrive.

Le train était plein et Harry et Draco tenaient un pôle en métal près des portes. À un moment donné, le train s'arrêta soudainement et Harry fut jeter brutalement sur Draco. Harry regarda Draco d'un air contrit. Draco sentit une sensation de picotement comme la peau d'Harry entrait en contact avec la sienne. Draco sourit à Harry et mit sa main sur celle d'Harry, qui empoignait le pôle.

Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent à Euston, ils rejoignirent la multitude de passagers qui attendaient en ligne au guichet de ticket. Finalement, leur tour arriva et à leur soulagement un exprès partait pour Liverpool dans dix minutes. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller sur la plate-forme quatre, sautèrent dans le train et trouvèrent un wagon qui était pratiquement vide.

Finalement, d'autres gens les rejoignirent dans le wagon, mais ils étaient toujours capables de garder quatre places et une table à eux.

« Harry. » marmonna Draco, « Je m'excuse pour la façon que j'ai agi tantôt. Je n'avais aucune raison d'agir comme cela… »

« Oui, tu l'avais... tu avais une bonne raison. J'agissais comme un idiot et je suis désolé. Je devrais plus compréhensif. »

Draco hocha sa tête.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je… »

« Et toi non plus. » dit Harry, souriant.

Draco sourit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous les deux dormaient à poings fermés.

-OoOoO-

« Whooo-hooo! » bondi Draco. « Ça n'a pas pris trop longtemps! Merci mon Dieu pour les Exprès! Maintenant, nous sommes revenus sur l'horaire. »

Harry fit un signe de tête, montrant son accord et les deux descendirent du train et marchèrent dans la gare de Liverpool.

« Hmph, j'ai l'impression que nous étions ici il y a quelques semaines » marmonna Draco.

« Ouais! Bien, je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'apprendre où nous devons aller pour attraper le traversier. »

« Trouvons un guichet d'information. » dit Draco, en se retournant.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au guichet et à...

« IL N'Y A PERSONNE ICI! » cria Harry exaspéré.

Draco rit sottement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry en se frottant le front

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu es furieux. »

Harry sourit et marcha à un tableau près du guichet d'information.

« Au moins ce guichet a l'air d'avoir des renseignements. » fit-il remarquer, en regardant les horaires des traversiers.

« Harry ? »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu regarde l'horaire pour les traversiers qui descendrent le Mersey et reviennent… pas les traversiers qui vont en Irlande. »

« POUAH! »

« Allons demander au gardien qui travaille dans le Métro de Liverpool » suggéra Draco.

« Mmmkay » marmonna Harry en suivant Draco.

« Où devons-nous aller pour prendre les traversiers en Irlande ? » demanda Draco au vieil homme derrière le comptoir.

« Quatrième arrêt. Deux adultes ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Soixante-dix penny. »

« Pour nous deux ? » demanda Draco, choqué.

L'homme fit un signe de tête. Draco pris de l'argent de sa poche et la donna à l'homme qui en échange donna deux tickets à Draco. Harry et Draco sourirent au gardien de l'ascenseur comme ils attendaient l'ascenseur. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, les deux commencèrent à rire.

« C'est s…si petit comparé au Métro de Londres » dit Draco, en riant sottement.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment bizarre » marmonna Harry entre ses rires.

« C'est parce que nous sommes si fatigués. » dit Draco, en cherchant son air.

Il regarda Harry et sourit. Harry lui sourit en réponse et saisi la main de Draco pendant qu'ils attendaient pour le train.

Finalement, ils étaient sorti du train et étaient debout à l'extérieur.

« Maintenant quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Je suppose que nous devons marcher vers l'eau » suggéra Harry.

Après environ quinze minutes de promenades à pied le long du Mersey, ils trouvèrent une pancarte qu'ils lisent :

TRAVERSIERS IRLANDAIS

« Merci mon Dieu. » marmonna Harry comme ils marchèrent vers un bâtiment.

Il regarda la femme derrière le comptoir.

« Nous avons besoin de deux tickets pour le traversier 1:00 pour l'Irlande. »

La femme sembla troublée.

« Nous avons seulement des traversiers partant à 8 le matin. »

Harry et Draco regardèrent la femme fixement.

« OhhhhhhhhhhKay... peut-être que vous ne m'avez pas entendu correctement. » dit Harry, sa voix montant. « JE VEUX DEUX TICKETS POUR LE PUTAIN DE TRAVERSIER DE 1:00 POUR DUBLIN! »

« Je vous ai dit » dit la femme, nonchalamment. « Nos traversiers partent seulement à 8 le matin. »

Les yeux verts d'Harry rougir de colère et il abatis son poing sur le comptoir.

« QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC VOUS, MADAME ? J'AI DIS… »

« Harrrrrrryyyy. »

Draco traîna Harry loin du comptoir et le poussa sur une chaise.

« Laissez-moi la manipuler, S'IL TE PLAIIIIIIT! »

Harry commença à se relever et Draco le repoussa.

« RESTE! »

Ses yeux argent lancèrent un regard furieux à Harry et Draco retourna au comptoir.

« Comment se fait-il que votre site dit que vous avez un traversier partant à 1:00 ? »

« Oh, ça... » marmonna la femme. « Nous devons le changer, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle rit nerveusement « c'est un peu en retard. »

« Ouais ! Pensez-vous ? » demanda Draco.

« Yeah, je suppose » répondit la femme. « Vous êtes terriblement beau, vous savez. »

« Vous êtes terriblement direct. »

« Awww, mes amis me le disent tout le temps... c'est une de mes caractéristiques les plus seyantes. »

« Vraiment ? »

« MmmHmmm. »

« Pourriez-vous être capables de me dire où je peux prendre un traversier pour l'Irlande ? »

« Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas ici et vous prendrez le trajet de demain matin ? » suggéra la femme.

« Parce que j'ai déjà fait des réservations dans une pension de famille à Dublin » dit Draco, en perdant sa patience.

« TU QUOI ? » cria Harry dans le coin où il était assis.

« Oh ! » la femme sembla découragée. « Êtes-vous sûrs que vous ne pouvez pas rester ? Vous pourriez toujours revenir chez moi, et… »

« Où puis-je prendre un traversier pour Dublin ? »

« Vous pouvez aller à Holyhead. »

« Au pays de Galles ? »

« Évidemment. » répondit la femme.

« Bien. » marmonna Draco d'un ton sarcastique, « et pourriez- vous me dire, quand le foutu traversier part-il ? Deux heures du matin? »

La femme rit sottement.

« Vous êtes si jolis... Je n'ai aucune idée quand ils partent. J'aime absolument la couleur de vos cheveux. Si sexy. Maintenant, êtes-vous sûrs que vous ne voulez pas rester ici et passer la nuit avec moi ? »

La femme battit de ses cils.

« Vraiment. » répondit Draco amèrement. « Je suis très sûr. »

« Que pourriez-vous faire de mieux qu'être avec moi ? »

« Monter dans un fichu traversier pour aller en Irlande et baiser mon petit ami dès que j'arrive là. Bonne journée. » Draco sourit à la femme qui était complètement troublé.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Harry partit à rire.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu le lui as dit ça! »

« Je suis plein de surprise. » marmonna Draco d'un air narquois. « Appelons Holyhead pour savoir quand leurs traversiers de l'enfer partent. »

« Okay » dit Harry, toujours avec un rire stupide.

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, Draco rejoignit finalement un endroit où une personne lui répondit. Il raccrocha finalement le téléphone et sourit à Harry.

« Ils partent vers 16h00. »

« Bon, retournons à la gare alors! »

Ainsi les deux retournèrent au petit Métro, ensuite à la gare, montèrent dans l'ascenseur, sourirent au même gardien et prirent la ligne pour avoir des billets pour Holyhead, au Pays de Galles.

« Oh, les trains ne partent pas d'ici pour aller en Pays de Galles » dit doucement la femme derrière le comptoir. « Vous devez prendre le Métro, allez à Chester, descendez là et attendre un train pour vous rendre à Holyhead. »

Draco et Harry regardèrent juste fixement la femme.

« Suivant, s'il vous plaît! » appela la femme.

Draco et Harry regardaient toujours la femme fixement.

«Vous devrez bouger, j'en ai peur » dit la femme, en les regardant.

Draco soupira et tira Harry plus loin avant qu'Harry dise quelque chose de spectaculaire.

Ils achetèrent un billet à Chester, sourirent aux même fichu gardien, montèrent dans le même ascenseur et attendirent un train. Apparemment, le Métro qu'ils avaient jugé comme petit était relativement grand. Ils prirent presque une demi-heure pour atteindre Chester.

« Ce... est... ABSURDE! » se plaignit Harry comme ils marchaient dans la gare de Chester. Draco a fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord.

« Il est déjà midi » dit Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Cherchons quelque chose à manger après nous achèterons nos tickets, okay? » suggéra Draco.

-OoOoO-

« Qu'est-ce que je mange ? » demanda Harry écœuré.

« Ça ne peut pas être aussi mauvais que ce que je mange. » se plaignit Draco.

Harry regarda son sandwich avec dédain.

« Il semble qu'il y ait du pain... du pain... et du pain dans cette chose merdique. »

« Du pain rassis. » dit Draco, en essayant d'avaler.

Harry sourit.

« Je donne le mien aux pigeons. » dit-il comme il lança un morceau à l'oiseau étant à quelques mètres plus loin.

« Bonne idée. » dit Draco, en cassant son sandwich en morceaux très petits.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité.

« Quoi ? Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'étouffent sur un gros morceau! »

Harry rit et divisa son sandwich dans des morceaux plus petits.

Après environ quarante-cinq minutes, le train arriva dans la station.

« Fabuleux » dit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Non seulement la plate-forme pleine, mais le train l'est aussi et il semble qu'il n'ait pas été nettoyé depuis Henry VIII. » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

« Tu commence à me ressembler. » sourit Harry comme ils marchèrent dans le train.

« On ne peut même pas voir par ces fenêtres tellement elles sont sales! » se plaignit Draco, en montrant les fenêtres.

« Peut-être pourrais-tu nettoyer les fenêtres pour eux. » suggéra Harry.

« Haaaaarrrrryyyyy. »

« Tu te plains! »

« JE SUIS FATIGUÉ! »

« Dort alors, pendant que nous attendons le train pour Holyhead. »

« Je ne serai pas capable. » marmonna Draco.

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Parce que... nous ne pouvons pas nous asseoir ensemble et je sais que je ne peux pas dormir sans toi à côté de moi. »

Harry sourit comme Draco et lui s'assirent diagonalement l'un de l'autre. À côté d'Harry, il y avait une adolescente et à côté de Draco, un vieil homme. Draco roula des yeux et Harry hocha sa tête. Le train commença à bouger et les allées se remplirent de personnes debout.

Un moment après, la jeune fille se rapprocha plus près de Harry et lui sourit. Draco grogna et Harry soupira. Le vieil homme pencha sa tête en arrière et commença à ronfler. Le train s'arrêta et d'autres personnes y montèrent, mais très peu ne descendirent.

Quand le train recommença à bouger, la fille se rapprocha encore plus près d'Harry, qui l'a regarda d'un air soupçonneux.

« Essayez-vous de faire une place pour qu'une troisième personne se joindre à nous ? »

La fille gloussa et commença à tortiller ses cheveux autour de son doigt.

« J'aime les hommes avec un sens de l'humour. » dit-elle, heureuse.

« Quelle chance ! » marmonna Harry.

« Nous sommes tellement chanceux »

Harry regardait la fille battre des cils.

« Parce que nous nous sommes trouvés... »

Harry regarda Draco et lui demanda de l'aide silencieusement, mais Draco était trop amusé pour faire quelque chose.

La fille commença à appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, mais il la poussa.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que vous devriez faire ça. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-elle. « N'êtes vous attiré par moi ? »

« Nooooon, je ne le suis pas. »

« Qu… quoi? »

« Regardez, ferez-vous quelque chose pour moi ? »

«N'importe quoi. » dit-elle doucement.

« Échangeriez-vous d'endroits avec lui ? » demanda Harry, en montrant Draco.

« Pourquoi ? C'est votre frère ou quelque chose comme cela ? »

« Ouais... on se ressemble tellement. » marmonna Harry.

La fille loucha.

« Présentement, vous ne semblez pas vraiment pareils. »

« Vous ne pensez pas? » demanda Harry, en faisant semblant de sembler choqué. « J'ai toujours eu l'impression que nous étions le reflet l'un de l'autre. »

La fille hocha la tête.

« Vous ne semblez vraiment pas pareils. »

« Oh, bien... pouvez-vous bouger alors ? »

« Quoi ! »

« CHANGER DE PLACE, MERDE! » cria Harry.

Plusieurs passagers lui jetèrent un coup d'œil, mais la plupart étaient trop fatigués pour même s'en soucier.

La fille se leva et donna sa place à Draco. Elle s'assit à côté du vieil homme et surveilla Harry et Draco.

« Maintenant, je peux finalement dormir un peu. » marmonna Draco comme il se blottissait près de Harry.

« Et merde, ils sont gais! » hurla la fille.

« Par l'enfer ? » dit l'homme à côté d'elle. « J'étais dans un sommeil pacifique, rêvant de la ferme de ma grand-mère et vous m'avait réveillé pour me dire que blondie et les yeux verts sont gais ? Je m'en soucis le moins du monde! Maintenant, laissez-moi seul. »

La fille soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre.

OoOoO-

Deux heures et quinze minutes plus tard, le train arriva à la Station Holyhead.

« Drac, réveille-toi. »

« Mmm ? »

« Réveille-toi, Dracooooo. »

« Je suis éveillé. » marmonna Draco, en se frottant les yeux. Il se retourna « Sommes-nous arriver ? »

« Nooooon, je te réveille juste pour le plaisir. »

Draco eu un petit sourire satisfait et s'étira.

« Tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors » dit Harry doucement.

Draco sourit et embrassa doucement les lèvres d'Harry.

« Ewwwwwwww. » gémit la fille.

« Vous êtes toujours là ? » se plaignit Draco.

« C'est simplement d'une vulgarité. » marmonna la fille.

« Je le trouve assez fascinant. » dit le vieil homme, en surveillant Harry et Draco s'embrasser de nouveau.

« À moins que nous ne voulions être le nouveau hit de l'heure, nous devrions descendre de ce train. » suggéra Draco.

« Vraiment drôle. »

Harry saisit ses trucs et ils sortirent du train bondé.

« J'espère que l'endroit pour le putain de traversier est quelque part près ici. »

« J'espère qu'il y a un putain de traversier qui part avant que j'ai cinquante ans. » marmonna Harry.

Draco grogna et montra une pancarte 'Dublin Rapide'. Ils restèrent dans la petite file et quand ce fut leur tour, Draco s'assura qu'il était le seul a parlé avec la femme.

« Deux pour le traversier suivant à Dublin. »

« Passagers à pied ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce sera quarante livres. »

Draco lui donna l'argent et en échange, elle lui donna deux tickets.

« Rester dans la file là. Le traversier part dans la demi-heure. »

Draco saisit Harry et le serra.

« FINALEMENT! »

Harry rit et ils marchèrent vers la file suivante, qui était pour les bus qui les transporteraient aux docks des traversiers.

-OoOoO-

« Tu devrais me remercier! Deux niveaux pour les voitures, un bar, un magasin de cadeau, un paquet de télévisions, a… »

« Ouais, joli ! » marmonna Harry. « Ça justifie le voyage un peu partout dans le pays pendant une journée complète. Je veux dire, après cette expérience, pourquoi bon Dieu voudrais-je de nouveau transplaner ? »

« Harry. » dit Draco, en le saisissant par les poignets. « Suis-moi. »

« Où allons-nous ? »

« Au pont supérieur pour que le grand vent recouvre ce que je suis sur le point de te dire. »

« Bien » marmonna Harry.

Quand ils atteignirent le pont, ils constatèrent que c'était venteux, froid et inoccupé.

« TU T'ES RETENU TOUTE LA FOUTU JOURNÉE DE PARLER DE TRANSPLANAGE! JE SAIS QUE TU L'AS FAIT! SI C'EST MERDIQUE D'ÊTRE AVEC MOI ALORS POURQUOI ES-TU ICI ? »

Harry regarda Draco fixement.

« Harry ? Dit quelque chose. »

« Je crois que tu en as plus qu'assez dit. » marmonna Harry, il marcha vers l'intérieur du traversier.

Draco mit sa tête sur la grille et commença à pleurer. Il descendait lentement en glissant et se retrouva assis sur l'étage avec sa tête dans ses mains. Il ne se souciait pas comment il avait l'air affreux ni qui le voyait.

-OoOoO-

Harry commença par explorer le traversier, mais il décida que ce n'était pas amusant sans Draco. Il soupira et marcha jusqu'au magasin de cadeau. Il commença à se faufiler à travers les différentes allées, en se parlant.

« Quelque chose de vert, un farfadet, quelque chose de vert, ça dit Guinness, vert, trèfle, vert, farfadet, vert, Guinness, vert, vert, M&Ms, vert, échange d'argent, gr… »

« _Échange d'argent ?_ » pensa Harry. « _Je n'y ai même pas pensé! Je ne peux rien acheter sans argent irlandais... ou puis-je ? _»

Il marcha et lit une pancarte sur le comptoir.

« _Oh, je peux utiliser des livres britanniques_. » sourit-il à lui-même et il continua à marcher les allées.

« _Vert, Guinness, farfadet, une chaîne avec un trèfle c'est... vert quelle surprise..._ »

Harry s'arrêta et se retourna.

« _C'est parfait._ » pensa-t-il et il la saisit.

Il alla à la caisse, fit son achat et retourna au pont supérieur venteux. Il trouva Draco sur l'étage avec sa tête dans ses mains et ses cheveux soufflant dans tous les sens.

« IlS ONT BAISÉ LA TEMPÉRATURE ICI! » cria Harry.

Draco l'ignora. Harry s'assis à côté de Draco.

« D'accord, tu peux ignorer ma présence si tu veux, mais tu écoutes au moins ce que je te dis ! »

Draco écoutait effectivement, mais il resta dans la même position.

« Écoute, Draco, je suis désolé si je suis un conard insupportable. Je le suis vraiment. Je sais que je peux être très impoli et sarcastique quelquefois. Je ne l'ai pas toujours été. Peut-être les années de solitude me l'ont fait devenir ou peut-être la gloire du quidditch. Peut-être les deux. Mais je sais vraiment que maintenant que nous sommes ensemble, je me sens complet. J'ai l'impression que nous avons été destinés pour être ensemble et je ne peux pas te perdre maintenant que je t'ai finalement. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Draco et je suis vraiment désolé si j'agis comme un salaud la moitié du temps. »

Harry soupira et fouilla dans sa poche.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi, Drac. Peut-être qu'il t'apportera chance et que tu trouveras ta mère... et peut-être que le vert te rappellera moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. » ajouta Harry calmement. « Bien que tout soit vert dans cette fichue boutique, donc il n'a vraiment rien de commun avec mes foutus yeux. »

Draco se pencha et commença à trembler.

« _Et merde._ » pensa Harry « _Je l'ai fait pleurer de nouveau!_ »

Il retira soigneusement les mains de Draco de son visage et remarqua que Draco... riait.

« Quel... qu'est-ce que ? As-tu rit tout ce temps ? »

« Non, crétin! Regardez mes yeux. Ils sont rouges, boursouflés et gonflé... J'ai pleuré à un point tel que je ne peux le répéter! »

« Mais tu ris maintenant. » montra Harry.

« À cause de toi » dit Draco en entraînant Harry dans une étreinte. « Tu me fais sourire et tu me fais rire et je n'ai aucune idée comment je pourrais me passer de toi parce que tu me rends complet. »

Harry commença à pleurer comme il mettait le collier autour du cou de Draco.

« Tu n'es pas un salaud, Harry... tu es plus gentil que la plupart des personnes que j'ai rencontrées, et je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, aussi. »

« Merci pour le collier... cela me rappellera toujours toi. Chaque fois que je vois n'importe quoi de vert, je pense à toi, Harry. »

« Bien, il semble que je sois tout ce à quoi tu penseras pendant que tu seras en Irlande » plaisanta Harry.

Draco rit et les deux se levèrent.

« Es-tu sûr que tout est vert dans ce magasin de cadeau ? »

« Tout sauf les trucs de Guinness »

« Guinness ? »

« Les blouses, les chapeaux... pas la boisson, Drac. »

Draco rit

« Je sais! Descendons. Je gèle ici! »

Les deux descendirent les marches et entrèrent dans la boutique de cadeau.

« Merde, tout est vert! » cria Draco.

Tous les clients de la boutique se retournèrent pour le regarder et il leurs grimaça un sourire.

* * *


	8. La Capitale la plus Romantique du Monde

**Chapitre 8**

**La Capitale la plus Romantique du Monde**

* * *

Draco regarda sa montre, soupira et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry ouvrit les yeux, sourit et mit son bras autour de Draco.

« Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir l'heure qu'il est ? » demanda Harry calmement.

Draco gémit.

« Peut-être ma montre est-elle cassée. »

Harry rit

« C'est mauvais, hein ? »

« Pire. »

« Quelle heure est-il? »

« Nous avons toujours deux heures à tuer avant de monter dans notre avion. »

Harry plaça sa tête sur le haut de celle de Draco.

« Ahhh, je suppose que nous devrions juste nous divertir alors, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Harry, nous sommes dans un aéroport... tu sais... un endroit public... »

Harry sourit

« MmmHmmm, bon point, Drac ? »

Draco bâilla et haussa les épaules.

« Je sous-entends que ça serait une mauvaise idée de se sauter dessus dans le milieu de l'aéroport de Dublin. Pour une raison particulière, je ne crois pas que la police irlandaise nous regarderait avec tendresse après cela. »

« S'ils sont gais, ils pourraient. »

« Hein ? »

« Nous regardez avec… avec tendress… »

Draco gloussa.

« Crois-tu vraiment qu'un agent de police irlandais gai va se laisser prendre par deux britanniques gais dans la mi-vingtaine? »

« On ne sait jamais… d'étranges choses me sont arrivées » dit Harry, en souriant.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas ! Des images de notre tour de l'Irlande en deux semaines avec la moitié des filles me courant après me reviennent à la mémoire... »

« Seulement la moitié ? » demanda Draco en levant un sourcil.

« Oh, oui, Drac. Souviens-toi ? L'autre moitié était après toi. »

« Je suppose qu'elles l'étaient, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas vraiment les blâmer. » dit Harry, en souriant

« Je sais, je sais... Je suis une magnifique prise. Tu devrais te considérer comme chanceux. » plaisanta Draco, mais Harry sourit simplement et dit :

« Je considère que je suis vraiment très chanceux. »

Après un court silence, Draco chuchota.

« Je regrette vraiment de n'avoir pu trouver ma mère. Réponds-moi honnêtement, Harry. Crois-tu que je suis stupide de chercher partout dans le monde après elle ? »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas du tout que tu es stupide, Drac. Et, j'ai le sentiment que tu la trouveras plus tôt que tu ne le pense. »

Draco souleva sa tête et examina les yeux d'Harry.

« Merci, Harry. »

Harry embrassa légèrement Draco et changea ensuite de sujet pour quelque chose plus léger.

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons eu deux-trois jours pour voir Dublin, bien que plus tard, je vais revenir ici pour voir la campagne. »

« Bien, nous l'avons vu, juste très rapidement. Je t'approuve, cependant ces deux journées étaient agréables. Je suis heureux que nous ayons décidé de revenir ici au lieu de prendre un vol à partir de Cork. »

« Moi, aussi. » bailla Harry de nouveau. « Faisons un petit somme. »

« Bonne idée. » marmonna Draco. « Je suppose que nous nous réveillerons quand ils annonceront finalement notre putain de vol. »

« Remercions Dieu, nous volons cette fois. » murmura Harry comme il s'endormait.

Draco sourit et ébouriffa de ses doigts les cheveux noirs corbeau d'Harry.

-OoOoO-

« Draco, arrêtes-toi ? » demanda Harry, comme il voyait Draco régler le conditionneur d'air pour la centième fois.

« Je ne peux pas le recevoir droit sur moi. » soupira Draco, remettant son bras sur l'appuie-bras. « Je suppose que je devrai le supporter. »

Harry gloussa.

« Tu es si sérieux avec cela, Drac. »

Draco sourit d'un air penaud et regarda l'hôtesse de l'air comme elle arrêtait son chariot à côté d'eux.

« Puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je voudrais… » commença à dire Harry, mais Draco l'interrompu.

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

Harry roula des yeux et s'appuya sur son siège en attendant son tour pour commander.

« Bien, nous avons de l'eau, du jus orange, du jus de pomme, du jus de raisin, du Coke, du Sprite, du Ginger Ale et différentes boissons alcoolisées, mais vous devrez payer un supplémentaire pour eux. »

« Combien le supplémentaire ? » demanda Draco avec curiosité.

Harry lui lança un coup d'œil ennuyé, mais Draco l'ignora.

« Bien, ça dépend de que vous voudriez » répondit la femme.

« Ahhh, je vois. Qu'avez-vous ? » demanda Draco.

« Nous avons du vin blanc et rouge, ainsi que différents types de bières et… »

« Seulement du rouge et du blanc ? »

« Oui. »

« Hmmmm. » Draco sembla réfléchir. « Harry, commande avant pendant que j'y pense. »

Harry retenu son rire et regarda l'hôtesse de l'air.

« Je voudrais juste un peu de jus orange, s'il vous plaît. »

Après que la femme ait donné sa boisson à Harry, Draco leva ses yeux et sourit

« Je voudrais de l'eau. »

La femme lança une œillade meurtrière à Draco pendant qu'Harry cracha pratiquement sa boisson parce qu'il riait. Quand la femme fut finalement partie au rang suivant, Draco commença à craquer.

« Je ne peux pas t'emmener nulle part, je te jure! » s'exclama Harry.

« Elle est celle qui a été la première impolie avec moi. » Draco fit la moue. « Je lui rendais la pareille tout simplement! »

« Elle n'a pas été impolie avec toi. » sourit Harry. « Tout ce qu'elle a fait était de te demander si tu avais besoin d'aider pour trouver ta place. »

« Comme si ! » dit Draco bruyamment. « Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide pour trouver ma place dans un avion aussi petit que celui-ci! »

« Drac, il n'est pas si petit cela… »

« Harry, ne te dispute pas avec moi ici » Draco essaya de le regarder sévèrement, mais finit par rire de nouveau.

« Vraiiiiiment, Draco... » sourit Harry. « Elle avait certainement beaucoup de culot pour te demander si tu avais besoin d'aider à trouver ta place. »

« Mon point de vue, exactement » Draco cligna de l'œil à Harry. « Maintenant Tu comprends ! »

« Je veux dire, tu as une telle aura autour de toi quand tu marches devant les gens. »

« J'ai ? » demanda Draco, en regardant Harry interrogatif.

« Oh, oui. » dit Harry, sérieusement. « Tu es clairement une de ces personnes qui peuvent évidemment trouver leur propre place dans un avion. »

Draco et Harry partirent à rire, énervant les passagers s'assoyant près d'eux. Une petite femme, avec les cheveux crêpés rouges brillants, tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry ennuyé.

« Pourriez-vous, vous calmez tous les deux ? »

« Hein ? »

Draco sembla irrité et il lança des regards noirs à la femme derrière eux. La femme roula des yeux.

« J'ai dit, pourriez-vous être plus silencieux s'il vous plait ? Votre rire est désobligeant! »

« Oh, vous pensez que ce que nous faisons est désobligeant ? » demanda Draco innocemment.

« Oui. » répondit la femme.

« Oh, d'accord. »

Draco serra ses mains autour du cou d'Harry, tira le visage d'Harry vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse longtemps et durement.

« Oh, nom de Dieu. » marmonna la femme. « Au moins, ils sont silencieux comme cela. »

« Et moi, qui pensait en éviter un à sortir. » soupira une fille en s'assoyant à côté de la femme. « Pourquoi les hommes de qui je tombe toujours amoureuse sont gais ? »

La femme ferma ses yeux et essaya, dans la désespérance, d'imaginer un monde qui était rempli des gens silencieux qui étaient normaux... normaux selon elle.

-OoOoO-

«Et, merde! » s'exclama Draco comme il lançait sa valise sur le lit. « Cette chambre a la même grandeur qu'un placard! »

Harry resté dans le porche, surveillait Draco avec une expression amusée sur son visage.

« Elle est petite, pas vrai ? »

« C'est une affirmation en dessous de la vérité. » marmonna Draco comme il essayait d'ouvrir la porte de salle de bains sans heurter Harry.

« Hé ! Au moins nous avons une salle de bains seulement pour nous » remarqua Harry. « Tu n'en as pas toujours dans les hôtels à Paris. »

« Harrrrrry. »

La voix de Draco venait de l'intérieur de la salle de bains.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, marchant dans la salle de bains et se cognant directement dans Draco.

« Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle ils mettent une salle de bains dans cette pièce est de faire paraître la chambre plus grande. »

Harry regarda Draco d'un air interrogateur.

« Tu sais... la salle de bains a la même grandeur qu'un réfrigérateur et nous savons tous que des toilettes sont presque toujours plus grandes qu'un réfrigérateur. Par rapport, la chambre semble beaucoup plus grande après avoir été dans la salle de bains. »

« Drac, tu sur analyse tout ça » dit Harry comme un sourire s'étendait lentement à travers son visage.

« Sur analyse, hein ? As-tu remarqué quelque chose à propos des lits ? »

« Lits ? » demanda Harry, troublé.

« Vraiment, exactement... la forme plurielle... il y a deux lits microscopiques dans le placard. »

Harry regarda les deux lits et commença à rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, légèrement irrité.

« La pièce est si petite que les lits sont pratiquement collés ensemble. » montra Harry. « C'est presque comme s'il en avait qu'un seul. »

« Bien, parfait. » Draco marcha à la fenêtre. « Tant que je peux dormir avec toi. »

Il regarda attentivement à l'extérieur.

« Tu es toujours si direct et pointilleux. » dit Harry en hochant la tête. « De quoi est-tu sur le point de te plaindre maintenant ? »

« Bien, cette fenêtre... »

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la fenêtre ? » demanda Harry, exaspéré.

« Nous avons une vue sur un putain de restaurant de sushi à emporter » gémit Draco. « Où est la Tour Eiffel ? »

« Oh, tu rigole! » Harry marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. « Je leur ai demandé de bouger la Tour Eiffel quand j'ai fait les réservations de l'hôtel! J'ai clairement déclaré que je voulais une chambre avec vue. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils la bougeraient juste pour nous... Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait... »

Draco, finalement, craqua et fit un sourire comme il frappa, pour plaisanter, Harry dans l'estomac

« Tu es fou! »

« Je suis fou ? » Harry regarda Draco d'un ton incrédule. « Tu es celui qui fait une crise parce que tu n'as pas de chambre de la grandeur de Versailles avec une vue sur la Tour Eiffel. Pitié, tu n'as pas le gouvernement français à ton service. »

Draco commença à vouloir faire un commentaire sarcastique, mais il remarqua, alors, que Harry essayait désespérément de ne pas mourir de rire.

« Ahhh, ça c'était avant la querelle avec le gouvernement français. Tu sais... dans le temps de Louis XIV. »

« Tu étais en vie alors ? » demanda Harry, en faisant semblant d'être choqué. « je n'en avais aucune idée... »

« Oh, je ne l'étais pas, mais j'imagine qu'il y avait un Malfoy autour d'eux alors, causant une extrême douleur à des personnes innocentes pour aucune raison. »

Draco frissonna et s'assis sur un des lits.

« Je vois. » dit Harry en s'assoyant à côté de Draco. « Et maintenant, nous avons ici un Malfoy ne causant pas douleur à une personne et qui n'est pas si innocent que ça » Harry sourit.

« Mmm... pas si innocent, eh ? » demanda Draco, en regardant Harry.

« MmmHmm. » répondit Harry.

Draco saisit Harry et commença à l'embrasser. Il fit un mouvement pour enlever la blouse d'Harry, mais réussit plutôt à accrocher son coude brutalement dans le mur.

« CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAMBRE EST TROP PETITE! » cria Draco, en donnant un coup de pied au mur.

Harry ne fit que sourire.

-OoOoO-

« Bien je ne peux toujours pas le croire. » dit Draco comme ils marchaient dans une boutique sur les Champs d'Elysées.

«Drac, Paris a d'importants impôts fonciers. Je suppose que les hôtels essaient d'avoir le plus de chambre possible dans un petit bâtiment. »

« D'accord, ils l'ont. » marmonna Draco. « Maintenant ceci est incroyable. » dit-il en ramassant une blouse serrée avec un dragon vert étincelant dessus. »

« C'est parfait pour toi » sourit Harry. « Un dragon vert sur fond argent. Tu as un dragon et les couleurs de Serpentard. »

Draco lui fit une grimace.

« Je te jure, tu es si stupide quelquefois, Harry. »

Harry roula des yeux

« Éclaircissez-moi, oh grand... »

« Le dragon est vert… chaque fois que je vois du vert, je pense à toi à cause de tes yeux, petit con. Et, l'argent va très bien avec mes yeux. » dit-il comme il tenait la blouse devant lui, devant un miroir.

« Ah ha » marmonna Harry. « Bien, de toute façon, tu es sexy avec. Je crois que tu devrais la prendre. »

Draco sourit.

« Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi quand je magasine et tu ne m'aide pas vraiment, M. Aller va s'y et Achète. »

Harry rit

« Enterons-nous dans chaque boutique des Champs d'Elysées ? »

Le visage de Draco devenu plus sombre.

« Non. Je veux voir les attractions touristiques de Paris aujourd'hui et demain, mais après... » il soupira. « Après nous devrions sérieusement chercher ma mère. »

Harry fit un signe de tête pour montrer sa compréhension.

« Essais de t'amuser les deux prochains jours, okay ? Nous avons couru sans arrêt. Tu mérites une courte pause. »

« Toi aussi. »

Draco sourit comme il alla vers le caissier pour payer pour la blouse.

-OoOoO-

Draco et Harry s'assoyaient sur un bateau, attendant pour commencer le court trajet sur la Seine. Harry tripotait l'anneau qu'il avait acheté dans un magasin près de Sacre Cœur pendant que Draco regardait la Tour Eiffel, qui surgissait au loin.

« Nous irons en haut ce soir. » marmonna Draco comme il s'assoyait à côté d'Harry.

Harry sourit et embrassa Draco sur la joue.

« Certainement que nous irons. »

Draco sourit et mis son bras autour d'Harry.

« Pourquoi étais-je méchant avec toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas méchant » dit Harry distraitement.

Le visage de Draco s'attrista

« Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ou faire toutes ces choses, Harry. Plus tu es agréable avec moi, plus mal je me sens. »

Harry regarda Draco.

« Tu es celui qui m'a sauvé la vie et qui a enduré des semaines de douleur et qui a souffert en faisant ça, Drac. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupables. Si quelqu'un doit l'être, c'est moi. »

Draco hocha sa tête

« Non, Harry... ne te sent pas coupable. »

Harry se blottit plus près de Draco et les deux regardèrent la vue en silence, aimant chacun la compagnie de l'autre.

-OoOoO-

« As-tu vu ? » cria Draco.

« Oui, je l'ai vu. » marmonna Harry. « c'est seulement trois personnes, juste… »

« Harry, ils ont coupé la file! Nous attendons dans cette file depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Pourquoi bon Dieu tant de personnes veulent-ils aller en haut de cette fichu tour à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Drac, il est seulement huit heures et tu dois admettre que la Tour Eiffel est très populaire, ce qui explique les masses de personne. »

Draco se mit sur la pointe des pieds et essaya de voir par-dessus l'homme immense et ivre devant lui. Il se rapprocha alors d'Harry et lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de son amant.

« Tu rigoles » répondit Harry.

Draco hocha de la tête.

« Non, je suis complètement sérieux. C'est seulement une courte distance et c'est absurde. Bien que cela ne signifie pas que je me sens prêt à le faire sur une longue distance. »

Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Tu es sûr de cela, Drac ? »

« Oui, je suis sûr... L'autre option est que je provoque une scène parce que je suis malade et fatigué d'attendre dans cette file. »

Harry sourit

« Bien, vient... »

Les deux marchèrent or de la file, au bonheur de beaucoup de personne derrière eux. Ils s'assurèrent qu'ils étaient hors de la vue de la plupart des touristes et de...

PLOP!

Harry fut le premier à transplaner en haut de la tour et il attendit Draco, qui apparu quelques secondes plus tard avec un sourire triomphant qui embellissait son visage, déjà splendide. Harry eut un sourire éblouissant et serra Draco dans ses bras.

« Tu l'as fait! »

Draco rit et tira Harry encore plus près.

« Grâce à toi. »

Ils se séparèrent et regardèrent la vue

« Incroyable »

Harry inspira profondément. Draco fit un signe de tête pour montrer son accord.

« C'est tellement mieux d'être ici avec une personne que tu aime. »

« Je suis complètement d'accord. » chuchota Harry en embrassant Draco.

-OoOoO-

« Alors que veux-tu faire demain ? » demanda Harry comme il rentra, par hasard, dans Draco sur la route du lit à la salle de bains.

Draco s'assis sur le bord de la baignoire, mais se rendit alors compte qu'Harry trébucherait sur ses pieds, donc il se leva de nouveau.

« Hummm, allons au Louvre. Je veux voir Mona Lisa. Et Notre-Dame... nous devons y aller. »

« Crois-tu que nous aurons le temps d'aller à Versailles ? » demanda Harry pendant qu'il lavait son visage.

« Ah ha, c'est un peu à l'extérieur de Paris, mais je suis sûr que nous serons capables de le faire. » Draco fit une grimace. « J'y suis allé avec mes parents une fois. Tout ce que mon père faisait était de comparer Versailles au Manoir Malfoy. C'était assez écœurant. » Draco sembla réfléchir. « Il y a une plus petite maison sur le terrain que Marie Antoinette aimait utiliser de temps à autre. Apparemment elle l'a appelé « sa petite maison de campagne. » »

Harcelez grogna

« Vraiiiis ! Quoi ? Est-elle devenue fatiguée d'être perdu dans Versailles tellement qu'ils ont dû construire une plus petite maison ou quelque chose ? »

Draco rit

« Je vais dans le placard maintenant. En as-tu pour bien longtemps ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? Attends-tu pour utiliser la salle de…, euh… le réfrigérateur ? »

Draco sourit

« Non, j'attends que ce qui est dans la salle de bains entre dans le placard. »

« Et, je le savais que tu m'entendais pour sortir du placard. » plaisanta Harry comme il éteignit la lumière et suivit Draco dans la chambre.

Draco ne perdit pas de temps et saisit Harry et le fit tomber sur un des lits.

« On se dépêche ce soir ? » demanda Harry comme il lança la blouse de Draco sur le sol.

Draco fit juste sourire et se mit à embrasser Harry.

« Il m'a été presque impossible d'éloigner mes mains de sur toi aujourd'hui. » répondit-il comme il arrachait le jean d'Harry.

« Oh, dear ! » marmonna Harry « Alors à qui était les mains qui étaient sur moi toute la journée ? »

Draco sourit, Harry rit et tous les deux firent comme la lune qui dansait dans le ciel de la capitale la plus romantique du monde.


	9. El Greco et une Longue Conversation

**Chapitre 9**

**El Greco et une Longue Conversation**

* * *

« Hé, regarde! » dit Draco en pointant. « Une autre personne avec les cheveux blonds. Ça en fait deux ! »

Harry fit la grimace.

« Oh, attendre ! Ne t'en faire pas. Je regardais juste dans un miroir. Je suppose que je suis toujours la seule personne pâle avec les cheveux blonds à Madrid. »

« Drrrrraaaaacooo! »

« Haaaarrrrryyyy! »

« Bien, c'est bien » marmonna Harry d'un ton sarcastique. « Maintenant nous connaissons chacun le prénom de l'autre. »

« C'est toujours bon pour moi de m'exercer après toutes ces années où je t'appelais Potter. »

« Malfoy, tu prends toute cette chose beaucoup trop dur! »

« Awww, tu rechute. Mon nom c'est Draco. Et, je sais que tu le sais » Draco fit un clin d'œil. « Au moins, je t'ai entendu crier mon nom de nombreuses fois la nuit dernière… »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Allons voir notre chambre. »

Draco sourit et suivit Harry jusqu'au bureau dans le vestibule.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » demanda l'homme.

« Nous venons prendre notre chambre. » expliqua Harry.

« Sous quel nom est la réservation ? »

« Potter »

« Hé, comment saviez-vous que nous parlions anglais ? » demanda Draco.

L'homme gloussa

« Vous me semblez tous les deux britanniques, surtout vous. » dit-il, en faisant un signe de tête vers Draco.

Draco leva un sourcil et lança un regard à Harry qui voulait dire « je te l'avais dit » pendant que l'homme leur donnait leur clé et les dirigea vers la chambre 411.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Harry! Les Malfoy ne correspond pas exactement au moule de ta famille typiquement espagnole. Ma mère ne viendrait jamais en Espagne. Chacun ici a la peau et les cheveux sombre. Est-ce que j'ai besoin de te rappeler que nous avons la peau et les cheveux pâles? »

Harry poussa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte de leur chambre.

« Draco, combien de fois dois-je te l'expliquer ? »

Draco sembla irrité.

« Tout le monde ne peut avoir la chance d'avoir ta forte intelligence, Potter, peut-être tu devrais m'expliquer ta théorie encore une fois ? »

Harry posa ses sacs sur le lit et sortit de la chambre à coucher.

« Tais-toi, Malfoy! »

« Merde! As-tu vu ce que tu viens juste de faire ? » demanda Draco, suivant Harry dans la salle de bains.

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, ennuyé.

« Tu es sorti de la chambre et de la salle de bains. »

« Et alors ? »

« Regarde. »

Draco conduisit Harry de la salle de bains au salon.

« Merde! » s'exclama Harry.

« Exactement. » dit Draco, souriant. « Une chambre à coucher, un salon... et une salle de bains de la grandeur de ce putain de placard à Paris. Que pourrait-on demander de plus ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui a ici ? »

Harry marcha vers un ensemble de portes.

« Mmm, ça ressemble à un placard. » marmonna Draco, en surveillant Harry.

« Haha! » s'exclama Harry « C'est une cuisine miniature! »

« Et de la grandeur de la salle de bains à Paris » sourit Draco « Attendre. Je crois que c'est plus grand! »

Harry rit

« C'est plus grand parce qu'il a un petit réfrigérateur et nous savons tous que la salle de bains à Paris était la grandeur d'un réfrigérateur. »

Draco sourit et entoura ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry.

« Hmmm, c'est assez agréable. Peut-être devrions-nous juste rester ici pendant quelque temps. »

Harry se retourna et examina les yeux argent de Draco

« Quoi ? Ici ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule « Jamais! »

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda Draco, regardant Harry avec curiosité.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici » dit Harry comme il saisissant les mains de Draco.

« Et, pourrais-tu me dire, pourquoi pas, merde? » questionna Draco.

« Parce que tu es un Malfoy, c'est pour cela! Et, nous savons tous qu'il y a seulement une personne dans toute l'Espagne avec la peau pâle et les cheveux blonds. Ça doit être épouvantable de ressortir comme cela. »

Draco embrassa une des mains d'Harry et marcha vers la fenêtre.

« Tu sais, Harry, peut-être as-tu raison. »

« Mon Dieu, un Malfoy qui reconnaît qu'il pourrait avoir... » Harry avala de travers. « Tort ? »

Draco grogna

« Ça nous arrive de temps en temps. »

« Est-ce que c'est ta première fois ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, effectivement. J'ai toujours eu raison avant. »

« Bien ? »

Harry regarda Draco.

« Bien quoi ? »

« Comment est la vue ? »

« Oh ! » Draco sembla réfléchir. « Pour une raison étrange j'ai cru que tu allais me demander sur quoi je m'étais trompé. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« C'est assez évident, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ça l'est ? »

« Oui. » dit Harry, en souriant. « J'ai dit que tu pourrais trouver ta mère ici parce que qui penserait à la chercher ici ? Surtout si elle a changé ses cheveux et bronzé sa peau... »

Draco sourit

« Vraiment, tu as un point. Je n'ai juste pas voulu l'admettre, je crois. Il n'y a aucun restaurant de sushi à emporter. Mais, il y a un grand ours. »

« Quoi ? »

Harry marcha vers Draco et appuya son menton sur l'épaule de Draco

« Pourquoi bon Dieu ils y a un poster gigantesque d'un ours polaire couvrant entièrement le mur de... » Harry commença à compter. « Six bâtiments ? »

« Tu m'as » Draco haussa les épaules.

« Oh, tu as raison cette fois-ci. » Harry sourit et tira Draco vers lui. « Je t'ai. »

Les yeux de Draco s'illuminèrent

« Tu vois ? J'ai raison de nouveau... »

Harry embrassa doucement Draco.

« Donc tu ne t'es trompé seulement une fois, eh ? »

Draco ferma ses yeux et fit un signe de sa tête. Harry arrêta le baiser et regarda Draco.

« Et, en ce qui concerne tout le temps de l'école, quand tu disais que tu ne pouvais me supporter ? Et tous ces noms que tu m'appelais ? »

Draco ouvrit ses yeux et son corps se tendit, mais il se relaxa quand il remarqua qu'Harry ne faisait que le taquiner.

« Parfait » murmura Draco. « Je me suis trompé toutes ces fois-là, aussi... »

« MmmHmm, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. »

Harry sourit et fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Draco.

« Et que vas-tu faire pour compenser toutes ces choses que tu m'as dites? »

« Veux-tu que je te montre ? » demanda Draco, en souriant.

Harry sourit comme Draco le tira dans la chambre à coucher.

-OoOoO-

« Draco. » chuchota Harry « Réveille-toi. »

Draco releva sa tête de l'épaule d'Harry et regarda autour de lui. Il était entouré par des personnes qui écoutaient avec passion l'homme dans le costume gris.

« Maintenant, vous pouvez facilement voir ce que Goya essayait de faire dans cette peinture. » expliquait l'homme « si vous regardez ses premiers travaux... »

Draco bâillé et remit sa tête sur les épaules d'Harry. Harry renonça finalement et mis son bras autour de Draco.

Vingt minutes plus tard...

« C'est fini, Drac. »

« Mmm, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais si fatigué jusqu'à que le gars commence à parler de El Greco et Las Meninas »

« El Greco n'était pas celui qui a peint Las Meninas » montra Harry.

Draco haussa ses épaules.

« Ahh, eh bien, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention même lorsque j'étais éveillé. »

« C'était ton idée de venir ici. »

Harry sourit comme il poussait quelques mèches de cheveux des yeux de Draco.

« Je sais, mais la voix de cet homme était si monotone. Si j'avais plus dormi la nuit dernière, mais... »

« Et, à qui la faute ? » demanda Harry.

« La tienne! » Draco sourit « Je crois que j'aime le Louvre plus que le Prado. »

« C'est juste parce qu'il y a plus de nus au Louvre, Drac. »

Draco secoua sa tête

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'aller à un musée pour voir un homme nu quand je t'ai ? »

Plusieurs personnes, qui était à proximité, se retournèrent pour regarder Harry et Draco. Harry hocha la tête et soupira.

« Est-ce que je t'embarrasse ? »

Draco bâilla, mais leva des yeux interrogatifs vers Harry.

« Non, non » dit Harry comme il se levait « Je m'habitue à tes éruptions soudaines et commentaires bizarres. Et c'est réellement intéressant de voir le visage des gens. »

Draco rit et se retourna

« C'est très baroque » dit-il en montrant une peinture.

« Bar quoi ? » demanda Harry, troublé

« Baroque. Honnêtement, Harry, sais-tu quelque chose sur l'art ? »

« Euh, pas beaucoup vraiment. Désolé, il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps pour l'art quand vous passez les dix premières années de votre vie à faire des travaux domestiques pour des personnes qui vous détestent et les quelques années suivantes en vainquant le méchant sorcier qui vous veut mort... il ne reste pas beaucoup de place pour l'art. »

Draco regarda juste fixement Harry dans l'incrédulité.

« Tu sais, Harry, si jamais tu veux, hummm, parler de ce truc avec moi, je serais là pour t'écouter. Tu pourrais peut-être te sentir mieux... »

Harry regarda au sol ses chaussures et haussa ses épaules.

« Peut-être un jour. Ça t'intéresserait vraiment ? Tu ne le ferais pas juste pour être agréable. »

« Je le ferais parce que je le voudrais » dit Draco calmement. Il regarda Harry et sourit ensuite « Je devrais vraiment finir cette peinture de toi que j'ai commencé sur la route de Douvres. »

« J'ai l'impression que c'était il y a bien longtemps » marmonna Harry, en regardant toujours au sol « Pourquoi voudrais-tu me dessiner ? Pour effrayer les gens ? »

« Harry! Qu'est-ce que t'arrive-tu ? » demanda Draco, concerné « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? Où est le Harry Potter des derniers jours ? »

« Hmmm, ça me rappelle vaguement un jour férié que tu aurais pu avoir initié pendant notre quatrième année. »

Draco soupira et tira le bras d'Harry

« Viens. »

« Où allons-nous ? » demanda Harry

« Tu verras »

Draco conserva une prise ferme sur Harry et le ramena à l'hôtel. Aussitôt qu'ils arrivèrent, Draco claqua la porte et s'assis sur le lit. Il leva les yeux vers Harry qui arpentait la pièce.

« Parlez-moi. »

Harry tourna dans l'autre sens pour le regarder

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout ressortir ? C'est dans mon passé, alors ? »

« Ça aide de parler à quelqu'un. » chuchota Draco « Fie-toi à moi... Je le sais... »

Harry soupira.

« As-tu une idée de ce que ça ressemble de grandir avec des personnes qui te détestent ? Je veux dire, ils m'ont vraiment détesté! Pendant des années, j'ai dû rester dans ce placard affreux sous les escaliers. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec eux. Pas que j'aurais voulu, je crois... Mais, même quand ils allaient manger, ils ne me rapportaient rien. Je n'ai jamais eu de nouveaux vêtements. Je recevais toujours les vieux vêtements de Dudley et nous ne sommes pas exactement de la même grandeur, tu sais. »

Harry hocha de la tête et continua à marcher à pas lents autour de la pièce.

« Ils m'ont fait faire toutes les sortes de travaux domestiques, que ça soit de laver la vaisselle ou le jardinage. Dudley n'a jamais eu à faire quelque chose. Tout ce qu'il faisait était de devenir plus gros d'année en année et de me harceler. Lui et ses amis étaient toujours méchant avec moi, mais que pouvais-je faire ? À qui pouvais-je en parler ? Je n'avais aucun ami. Personne ne m'a aimé ou s'est même soucié de moi. Ainsi j'ai juste continué à faire comme on me disait et j'ai eu une enfance horrible. Personne ne m'a aimé. »

Harry s'assis sur le lit et mit son visage dans ses mains. Draco mit son bras autour d'Harry et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Et ça » dit Harry, en montrant sa cicatrice « Ils m'ont dit mes parents était mort dans un foutu accident de voiture! Je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à ce que Hagrid soit venu pour me le dire... et c'était l'été avant ma première année à Poudlard. Alors, j'apprends que je suis supposer être spécial et tout le monde m'adore, mais bon dieu? Comment leur héros peut-il être quelqu'un qui a eu une enfance si merdique ? Comment tous ces gens qui m'adorent ne remarquent pas que les personnes avec qui j'ai grandi me méprisent ? C'est un tel gâchis! »

Draco mit son autre bras autour d'Harry et le regarda droit dans ses yeux d'émeraudes en larmes.

« Tu es spécial, Harry. Je me sens si mal que ton enfance c'est passé de cette façon. Je regrette que je ne puisse pas d'une manière ou d'une autre ramener tes parents et changer ton passé. Ça me casse le cœur de penser à ce que tu as dû vivre. »

Harry cligna des yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

« Et si ce n'était pas assez, j'apprends qu'un enculé de psychopathe appelé Voldemort a non seulement assassiné mes parents, mais veut aussi m'enlever de son chemin. Par l'enfer! J'avais onze ans! Cela ne semblait pas juste. Je veux dire, j'ai longtemps voulu être fort, mais ça fait mal. Ça me fait mal de savoir que je ne connaîtrais jamais mes parents et ça me fait mal de savoir que personne ne m'a aimé pendant si longtemps. Si je n'avais pas été un sorcier, qu'est-ce qui me serait arrivé ? Je me serais probablement suicidé à seize ans! »

Draco hésita.

« Ne parle-tu jamais de tout cela avec Ron et Hermione ? »

« Un peu, je suppose, mais pas comme cela. Quand nous étions à l'école, je leur ai parlé un peu. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fais sans eux... Je ne sais pas toujours pas comment je ferais sans eux. Ils ont passé avec moi tellement de chose et ils étaient les premières personnes qui se sont réellement souciées de moi. »

Draco frotta le dos d'Harry.

« Je sais qu'ils étaient là et je suis heureux qu'ils soient là pour toi. Je regrette que j'aie été un tel con. Je regrette que je ne puisse pas avoir été ton ami pendant l'école. »

Harry grogna.

« Le Garçon qui A Survécu ami avec le fils d'un mangemort ? »

Draco mordit sa lèvre.

« Si j'avais été plus brave, ça aurait pu arriver. »

« Vraiment et ensuite ton père t'aurait tué et où serais-je maintenant ? »

« Tu serais probablement en train de faire quelque chose de tout à fait normal, comme jouer au quidditch ou visiter tes amis. »

« Drac, ne parle pas comme ça. Je ne devrais pas même me plaindre de mon enfance comme cela. La tienne doit avoir été plus mauvais avec un père comme ça. »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Harry, j'ai été aimé. Ma mère m'a aimé. Mon enfance a dû être mieux que le tienne. »

Il serra Harry fermement.

« Je me sens juste tellement mal. Tu as eu une vie si dure... Je regrette que je ne puisse pas faire mieux. Mais, je sais une chose à coup sûr... »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, en se détachant et en regardant Draco

« Si tes parents pouvaient te voir, ils seraient très fiers de toi... fier de tout que tu as fait dans ta vie et tout ce que tu vas faire. » soupira Draco « Fie-toi à moi. J'ai entendu mon père se plaindre de James Potter de temps en temps et il me semble que ton père était une personne merveilleuse. Je sais qu'il serait fier de son fils. »

Harry saisit Draco et commença à pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas eu l'intention de te faire pleurer plus. » dit Draco, anxieusement

« Penses-tu ce que tu as dis ? » demanda Harry, entre les sanglots

« Oui. »

« Bien. »

Draco tenu Harry fermement et embrassa ses cheveux noirs, indisciplinés.

« Je t'aime, Harry. »

« Je t'aime, aussi. » fut la réponse emmitouflée

-OoOoO-

« Drac ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Merci de m'avoir laisser parler hier. »

Draco sourit et serra la main d'Harry.

« Tu peux me parler à chaque fois que tu as en besoin. Je serai toujours là pour toi. »

Harry sourit.

« Je suis heureux. Où allons-nous ? »

« Marcher autour de la ville, je suppose. Y a-il un endroit en particulier où tu voudrais aller ? »

« Je ne connais pas beaucoup Madrid » dit Harry « Nous pouvons juste explorer. »

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? » demanda Draco, en pointant un énorme magasin.

« FNAC ? » dit Harry, en regardant la grande pancarte « c'est assez grand, n'est-ce pas ? »

« MmmHmm, cinq magasins pour être exact. Entrerons-nous ? »

« Sûr, pourquoi pas. » marmonna Harry comme Draco et lui entrèrent dans le magasin. Ils visitèrent...

« L'électronique, peut-être ? » demanda Draco

« Et, les CD. » dit Harry, en montrant un affiche « Voyons quelle musique ils ont. »

« Okay. »

« Drac ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu aimes la musique moldu ? » questionna Harry comme ils montaient les escaliers.

Draco gloussa.

« Peut-être devrais-je changer mon nom de famille. Je ne crois pas que les Malfoy sont supposer aimer les choses moldus. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Harry, atterré « Je toujours cru que ton père était un énorme supporteur des moldus. »

Draco grogna.

« Je sais exactement quel CD je veux. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Ouais ! Je l'ai presque acheté quand nous étions en Irlande, mais j'ai changé d'idée. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry

Draco haussa ses épaules.

« Essais-tu de contrôler ton obsession toute nouvelle pour toutes les choses moldues ? »

« Harrrryyyy!»

« Je rigole, Drac. »

« Je sais... Je sais… merde, cet endroit est énorme! Comment fais-je pour trouver ce que je cherche ? »

« Et, que cherche-tu ? »

« Les disques de U2. »

Harry essaya de ne pas rire.

« Ahh, donc tu ne trouve pas toujours ce que tu cherches ? »

Draco roula des yeux.

« Il devrait être sous 'U,' mais je ne vois pas 'U.' Peut-être qu'il y a des CD sur un autre étage. C'est ridicule! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il l'est ? Le fait que tu ne trouve pas le CD que tu veux ou le fait, que Draco pur-sang Malfoy cherche frénétiquement un CD de U2 ? »

« Harry » soupira Draco « J'ai changé, okay ? J'arrive à aimer U2. »

Harry sourit.

« Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à quelqu'un où est le CD de U2 ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Okay... »

Il marcha jusqu'à un vendeur.

« Donde... hummmm... esta, vraiment, c'est, esta... »

Harry roula des yeux et continua à le surveiller, amuser.

« Donde esta los discos de, euh, uuuuuuuuu dos ? »

Harry partit à rire pendant que l'homme entra dans une explication rapide pour répondre à la question de Draco. Draco fit juste regarder l'homme fixement et ensuite regarda Harry.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Aucune idée. » dit Harry, en souriant « Avancent, nous le trouverons par nous-mêmes. »

Ils marchèrent autour du troisième niveau du magasin jusqu'à ce que Harry aperçoive finalement quelque chose et demande à Draco de le suivre.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ? » demandé Draco

Harry lui donna une copie de « The Joshua Tree».

« Ahhhh, merci, Harry. »

« Je t'en prie. Maintenant, comment vas-tu l'écouter avec un système de son ? »

« Hummm, tu en as un, non ? »

« Pas ici, il est à Londres. »

« Bien, je devrai attendre. Je parie que c'est meilleur marché ici, donc je vais l'acheter. »

Harry sourit comme ils marchèrent vers le rez-de-chaussée.

-OoOoO-

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Harry comme ils marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée de FNAC.

« Est-ce que c'est un marché ? » demanda Draco, en montrant le bas de la rue.

« Ça y ressemble. Veux-tu vérifier ? »

« Vraiment... ohhh, ils ont des fleurs et une bijouterie ? »

Draco loucha et essaya de voir.

« Je pense. » répondit Harry

Quand ils atteignirent finalement le marché, Draco commença à regarder les anneaux, pendant qu'Harry était concentré sur les peintures miniatures faites par les artistes de la rue. Subitement, Harry vit Draco traverser la rue.

« Par l'enfer ? » marmonna Harry pour lui en courant après Draco.


	10. D'où la glace vient elle ?

**Chapitre 10**

**D'où la glace vient-elle ?**

Draco courait rapidement à travers les rues pleines de Madrid. Au début, Harry était directement derrière Draco jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur quelque chose et qu'il tombe face première sur le trottoir.

« Merde. » marmonna Harry, en se remettant sur ses pieds

Il leva les yeux, mais se rendit vite compte que ses lunettes était tombées pendant sa chute. Au moment où il allait se mettre à les chercher, une vieille femme espagnole les mit dans ses mains et disparu avant qu'il puisse la remercier. Après qu'il s'être couper les doigts, il se rendit compte que ses lunettes étaient cassés. Il soupira et se levait lentement, mais il se rassit immédiatement quand il ressentit de la douleur dans sa cheville droite. Il s'appuya au côté d'un bâtiment et s'assis là énervé.

« Merde. » dit-il de nouveau « Où est ma foutu baguette quand j'en ai besoin ? »

Alors, il commença à devenir nerveux

« _Où est Draco ?_ » pensa-t-il.

Il paniqua et se força à se lever. Il commença à boiter à travers les rues portant ses lunettes cassées dans une main.

« Hé, regardez où vous allez! » cria un homme avec un lourd accent américain.

Harry roula des yeux.

« Fuck off! » cria-t-il à l'homme qui était déjà à mi-chemin de la rue « Je ne peux pas rien voir sans mes putain de lunettes. » marmonna-t-il à personne en particulier.

Harry continua de cette manière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus avancer à cause de sa cheville et de son manque de vision. Abandonnant, il marcha jusque dans un petit restaurant et se laissa tomber à une table dans le fond. Après avoir commander une boisson, il se jeta, tête première sur la table et gémit.

Harry resta comme cela jusqu'à ce qu'un verre ne claque sur sa table, le faisant lever les yeux.

« Le foutu serveur ne devrait pas jeter le foutu verre sur la foutu table. » marmonna-t-il avec colère

« Le foutu serveur n'a pas jeté le foutu verre sur la foutu table. » lui dit quelqu'un s'assoyant. « Ton foutu petit ami est celui qui l'a fait. »

Harry plissa des yeux et regarda, choqué, le visage brouillé d'une personne avec les cheveux blond qui s'assoyait en avant de lui.

« Drac, où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Harry, calmement.

Draco atteignit sa main à travers la table et toucha doucement la joue d'Harry. Quand il retira sa main, il dirigea Harry pour qu'il puisse bien le voir.

« Savais-tu que tu saignais ? »

Harry haussa ses épaules.

« De Mauvaises choses semblent m'arriver quand je dois poursuivre mon petit ami partout dans les rues de Madrid. »

« Peut-être devrais-tu trouver un autre petit ami alors. » suggéra Draco

« Non, je ne peux pas le faire. »

Harry hocha sa tête.

« Je poursuivrais ce petit ami partout dans Madrid vingt fois par jour que de vivre sans lui. »

Draco sourit.

« Es-tu correct, Harry ? »

« Je répondrai à ta question, mais d'abord tu dois répondre à la mienne. Après quoi courais-tu ? »

Draco soupira.

« Tu avais raison, Harry. Tu avais raison depuis le début. »

« Raison à propos de quoi ? » demanda Harry, en se frottant le front. Le serveur vient et posa calmement la boisson d'Harry sur la table.

Draco regarda le visage d'Harry et ensuite le serveur du restaurant.

« Parlez-vous anglais ? Puis-je avoir un sac de plastique, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le serveur fit un signe de tête et disparut. Harry pris plusieurs gorgées de sa boisson et regarda Draco de nouveau.

« Raison sur quoi, Drac ? »

« Ma mère. »

« QUOI ! »

« Je l'ai vue, Harry. Je sais que c'est ce que j'ai vu. »

« C'est après elle que tu courais ? » Harry semblait étonné « Tu veux dire, elle a commencé à courir quand elle t'a vu ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête et essuya une larme de son œil.

« Oui, elle l'a fait. » dit-il doucement « Je sais que c'était elle, bien que. »

« Où l'as-tu vue ? » demanda Harry doucement.

Le serveur reparut, donna un sac de plastique à Draco, lui lança un coup d'œil étrange et alla ensuite à une autre table. Draco prit sa boisson et saisit quelques cubes de glace restants.

« Elle était dans le marché à la place où je regardais… Elle était à droite de moi. J'ai regardé dans sa direction pour poser une question au vendeur et j'ai regardé droit dans ses yeux. Si je n'avais pas vu ses yeux, je n'aurais jamais su. Ses cheveux étaient courts et noirs et son visage était dissimulé sous du maquillage. Mais, c'était ses yeux! Harry, je te dis... Je sais que je l'ai vue! »

Il soupira, mit la glace à l'intérieur du sac et le ferma.

« Pourquoi se sauvait-elle de toi ? » demanda Harry hébété « Comment pourrait-elle se sauver de son propre fils ? »

Draco hocha sa tête tristement.

« Elle doit croire que je suis après elle pour lui faire du mal. Mais, je ne lui ferais jamais mal. Je…je l'aime... Oh, Dieu, Harry, que vais-je faire ? »

Harry serra la main de Draco.

« Nous resterons à Madrid et fouillerons chaque pouce de la ville. Je te promets, nous la trouverons, Draco. »

Draco sourit à travers ses larmes et embrassa la main d'Harry.

« Merci, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment je me passerais de toi. » Il marqua une pause et regarda Harry de nouveau. « Maintenant, c'est ton tour. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

« Je t'ai suivit, Drac. Aussitôt que je t'ai vu descendre la rue, j'ai commencé à te poursuivre et ensuite j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose. »

« Oh, Dieu. » marmonna Draco « Tes lunettes et ton visage... est-ce que ça fait mal? » demanda-t-il toujours en possession du sac de glace.

« Ma cheville. Elle fait mal comme l'enfer quand je marche dessus, mais je l'ai fait pareil parce que je voulais te trouver. Mais comme tu vois, c'est toi qui m'as trouvé. Me cherchais-tu ou c'est un hasard si tu es ici ? » demanda Harry.

« Oh, je te cherchais » venue la réponse emmitouflée sous la table « Aïe! Merde! »

« Drac ? » demanda Harry, d'un air las « Que fais-tu, bon dieu ? »

« Je me suis cogné la tête » marmonna Draco, toujours en dessous de la table.

« Ahhhh, cela n'explique pas toujours pourquoi tu es sous la table. »

« J'ai mes raisons » dit Draco calmement.

« Bien, peut-être que tu pourrais partager ta... ohhhhhhhh, c'est bon. »

Draco reparu.

« La seule chose qui va vraiment te guérir c'est la magie » chuchota-t-il « Ma baguette est dans la chambre d'hôtel et je suppose que la tienne aussi ? »

Harry fit un signe de tête comme il appuya la glace contre sa cheville

« Ça fait du bien. Où as-tu eu le sac de glace ? »

Draco hocha juste sa tête et sourit.

-OoOoO-

« Comment ne vais-je jamais la trouver de nouveau et pourquoi s'est-elle enfuie de moi ? » demanda Draco comme les larmes commençaient à trouver leur voie hors de ses yeux argent.

Harry frotta sa main de haut et en bas sur le dos de Draco.

« Nous la trouverons, Drac, nous allons réussir. »

Draco se retourna sur le lit et se soutenu avec son coude. Il regarda fixement dans les yeux fatigués d'Harry.

« Comment ? Comment allons-nous la trouver ? »

Harry essuya les larmes du visage de Draco et soupira.

« Je ne sais pas comment, Drac. Mais je te promets que nous la trouverons. »

« Ne faite pas de promesses que tu ne peux tenir. » marmonna Draco comme il enterra son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Draco, ai un peu de foi! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je l'ai dit ainsi, c'est pour cela! »

Draco grogna et leva les yeux vers Harry.

« Oh, c'est une bonne raison. Le Roi Potter l'a dit, donc, c'est vrai. »

Harry se demandait s'il devait donner une claque à Draco ou le serrer dans ses bras. Son besoin de calmer son amant gagna et il tira Draco près de lui.

« Harry, je suis désolé qu'être si négatif! Mais, pourquoi devrais-je avoir la foi ? » demanda Draco comme il sanglotait sur l'épaule d'Harry « Je n'ai aucune raison de croire que cela se retournera de la façon que je le veux... rien ne marche avec moi. »

« Tu pensais que je te détestais. » dit Harry calmement.

Draco arrêta lentement de pleurer et regarda Harry.

« Tu as raison » marmonna-t-il « Tu ne me déteste pas... »

« Bien sûr que non » dit Harry de façon apaisante « Je t'aime, Drac. »

Draco sourit.

« Tu as raison. Je devrais garder une attitude positive. Si le Garçon qui A Survécu peut tomber amoureux d'un Malfoy, tout est possible! »

Harry rit et embrassa Draco sur le front.

« Au moins tu as toujours ton sens de l'humour. »

« Je serais perdu sans cela! »

-OoOoO-

Narcissa Malfoy ouvrit soigneusement le médaillon qu'elle portait autour de son cou et regardé la photo. Un bébé avec les yeux argent et les cheveux blond... Elle soupira et s'assis sur le lit avec sa tête dans ses mains. Son corps trembla comme les larmes tombaient de ses yeux.

« Pourquoi me suis-je sauvé de toi, Draco ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle marcha vers le miroir et regarda le visage fixement d'une femme lasse avec les yeux rouges, boursouflés et les cheveux noirs sombres. Une femme qu'elle avait été pendant tant d'années. Une femme qu'elle ne voulut plus être. Soigneusement, elle a enlevé la perruque pour révéler de longs cheveux blond piégés dans un petit chignon serré. En travaillant vite, ses mains trouvèrent les pinces et les tirèrent d'un coup sec. Elle hocha sa tête et se retourna vers le miroir. Cette fois, elle y vit la mère de Draco Malfoy qui la regardait.


	11. Briques

Bonjour tout le monde… Et voici un autre chapitre… il n'en reste plus que deux après celui-là. C'est bientôt la fait. Je voudrais remercier ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews… Merci infiniment, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Alors merci à Amy Keira, zaika, onarluca, vert emeraude.

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**Briques**

* * *

Draco frissonna et Harry mit son bras autour de la taille de Draco.

« J'ai l'impression que nous avons été là toute la journée. » se plaignit Draco comme il s'appuyait plus près d'Harry.

Les deux marchaient derrière leur hôtel après une longue journée de recherche pour trouver Narcissa Malfoy.

« Je sais »

Harry embrassa le haut de la tête de Draco.

« Tu as attrapé un coup de soleil » dit-il, en regardant les bras de Draco.

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Ouais... brûlé par le soleil... Je suppose que c'est pour cela que je me sens si fatigué et si faible.

« C'est probable »

Harry approcha Draco encore plus près de lui.

« Dont tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Draco bâilla.

« Comment allons-nous jamais la trouver ? Si elle quittait Madrid ? Elle pourrait être n'importe où dans le monde pour tout ce que nous savons. »

Harry soupira et frotta le dos de Draco.

-OoOoO-

Narcissa Malfoy claqua ses poings sur la table en colère. Elle avait passé la journée entière à chercher son fils, mais elle revenait les mains vides.

« Si seulement je savais où il reste! » cria-t-elle à la pièce vide « Dieu, aidez-moi à trouver mon fils! »

Elle arrêta de crier et s'endormit finalement.

-OoOoO-

Harry était éveillé et surveillait la lumière de la lune entrer dans leur chambre à coucher. Il jouait avec les doux cheveux blonds de Draco. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au plafond. Il savait qu'il devait trouver Narcissa, mais comment ? Courir autour de Madrid n'allait pas résoudre le problème. Draco avait raison - Narcissa pourrait être partie pour l'Amérique ou l'Australie à ce moment-ci. Elle pourrait être n'importe où. Avec leur chance, elle était probablement dans un pays en guerre qui avait besoin de deux jeunes otages mâles. Harry roula ses yeux et examina son amant qui dormait paisiblement à côté de lui.

« Je dois la trouver » marmonna-t-il calmement « Mais, comment ? »

Il considéra la même question pendant la nuit entière et ne s'endormit pas avant 5h00 pour être tourmenté par des cauchemars épouvantables.

-OoOoO-

Draco se réveilla à 7h00 pour trouver Harry qui se tournait et retournait à côté de lui. Il était évident que quelqu'un devait réveiller Harry pour arrêter ce qui le mettait dans une telle détresse.

« Et ce quelqu'un doit être moi justement. » marmonna Draco, en souriant. Il se pencha et planta un petit baiser sur la cicatrice d'Harry.

Harry n'arrêta pas de faire la toupie dans le lit.

« Okay... » marmonna Draco « J'essais quelque chose d'autre alors. »

Draco mit ses mains sur les joues d'Harry et s'appuyé pour embrasser Harry. À ce moment, Harry se réveilla en commençant à se relever. Sa tête entra brutalement dans Draco.

« OWWW! »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« MOI ? »

« Ohhhh, ma tête! »

« Ta tête ? MA TÊTE! »

« Hé, tu as pu dormir un peu toi cette nuit! J'ai veillé en essayant de penser à une façon de trouver ta mère et tout ce que tu fais pour me remercier c'est de me frapper au visage avec une brique! »

« Une brique ? » demanda Draco en se levant « c'était ma tête, merci beaucoup! Et, JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTAIN DE BRIQUE ! Peux-tu le comprendre à travers ton crâne épais ? OH, ATTEND! Peut-être tu ne peux pas parce que tu es celui qui a une brique pour tête! »

Harry regarda Draco fixement et se retourna pour enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Si c'est la façon que tu te sens, je peux retourner à Londres aujourd'hui. »

Le corps de Draco se tendit et il se mordit sa lèvre se perdant dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'intention de parler sur ce ton brusque à Harry.

« Hummm, Harry ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Peux-tu me pardonner pour t'avoir sauter sur toi comme ça ? »

« Tu ne m'as pas sauté dessus. » dit Harry en se retournant et regardant Draco.

« Oui, je l'ai fait, je… »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu m'as frappé sur la tête, mais je ne me souviens certainement pas que tu es sauté sur moi. »

Harry leva un sourcil et regarda son amant de façon suggestive. Draco sourit, en comprenant, et s'affala sur le corps d'Harry.

« Mieux ? » demanda-t-il, en souriant.

« Beaucoup. » répondit Harry « Maintenant tu peux t'excuser pour m'avoir sauter dessus. »

« Oh, maintenant que tu as été correctement sauté dessus ? » demanda Draco.

« Naturellement » répondit Harry.

Draco pencha sa tête sur le torse d'Harry et se perdit dans sa chaleur.

« Regarde, je suis vraiment désolé, Harry. Je ne devrais pas t'avoir répondu comme cela. »

« Excuse acceptée. Tu en as beaucoup sur la conscience, Drac. Je ne te blâme pas vraiment. Mais, j'ai vraiment une question pour toi. »

« Qui est ? »

« Pourquoi était-tu ainsi près de moi ? Que faisait-tu ? Tu essais de me séduire dans mon sommeil ? Ce passe-t-il des choses la nuit que je n'aurais pas conscience ? »

« Oh, beaucoup de choses vraiment, Harry. C'est stupéfiant tout ce que tu as manqué. »

« Dommage, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête solennellement.

« Effectivement ça l'est. Pourtant, j'ai tout documenté avec des photos. »

« Drac, tu n'as même pas de caméra ici. »

« C'est ce que tu penses. »

Harry sourit.

« Ainsi suggères-tu que je suis meilleur quand je dors que quand je suis éveillé ? »

« Oh, nooooon» dit Draco comme il s'appuya pour embrasser Harry. « Je ne le suggère pas du tout. »

Harry rit

« Mais sérieusement, Draco, pourquoi… »

Draco releva sa tête sous le choc.

« Sérieusement ? Devons-nous nous comporter de CETTE façon ? »

« De temps à autre. » répondit Harry « Pas souvent. »

« Okay, ouf! Tu m'as inquiété » plaisanta Draco « je pari que tu veux savoir ce que je faisais quand je t'ai heurté ce matin. »

Harry fit un signe de tête.

« Tu te tournais et retournais dans ton sommeil. Il était évident que tu avais un cauchemar épouvantable donc j'essayais de te réveiller d'une façon non-conventionnelle. »

« Elle a marché. »répondit Harry.

« Non, non, non. » dit Draco, en pointant son index sur le torse d'Harry. « Ce n'était pas le plan de frapper ta tête. J'allais t'embrasser, mais tu t'ai réveillé de toi-même. »

« J'ai tendance à le faire de temps en temps. »

« Comme c'est regrettable ! » dit Draco calmement « Avez-vous la réponse à votre question, M. Potter ? »

« Oui, M. Malfoy, merci. »

« MmmHmm. De quoi rêvais-tu ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée, Drac. Je ne me souviens de rien. »

« Comment ta tête se sent-elle ? » demanda Draco.

« Bien » Harry sourit « Comment se sent la tienne ? »

Draco frappe sa main sur sa tête.

« C'est vraiment juste une brique » dit-il, en souriant. « Et elle se sent un petit peu mal. »

« Bizarre. » répondit Harry « Je ne savais pas que les briques avaient des sensations. »

« Oh, vraiment ? demanda Draco, en levant un sourcil. « Certaines le peuvent d'autre non. Celles qui sont blondes semblent sentir la douleur tout à fait bien. »

Harry gloussa

« Peuvent-ils sentir le plaisir, aussi ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas » dit Draco, ses yeux en argent brillants « Peut-être devrions-nous le découvrir ? »

« Absolument » répondit Harry et il commença à tirer sur les pantalons de Draco.

-OoOoO-

C'était le midi et Harry et Draco avaient fouillé les rues de Madrid de nouveau. Ils descendaient d'un air las une rue étroite, quand subitement, Harry s'arrêta.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco, surpris.

Harry restait, sans bouger, en regardant fixement une dame avec les cheveux roux. Elle tenait quelque chose de petit et clair dans une main pendant que son ami tenait un miroir pour elle. La fille ouvrit son œil et y colla la chose claire. Harry avait le front plissé par la concentration.

« Oh, non, ne dite-moi pas » gémit Draco, mais il souriait « Tu as décidé que tu voulais des femmes maintenant. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-je une femme quand je peux t'avoir ? »

Draco sourit de la remarque sarcastique d'Harry. Mais en était-ce une ?

« Harry ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« As-tu voulu dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme parce que j'agis comme une ou as-tu voulu dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'une femme parce que tu voulais un homme, qui serait moi ? »

Harry roula des yeux.

« Je ne suis pas toujours sarcastique, Drac. »

« Ainsi, euh, qu'as-tu voulu dire ? »

Harry souri et donna un bisou sur la joue de Draco.

« J'ai voulu dire la deuxième option, mais je l'ai dit de cette façon parce que je savais que tu me demanderais ce que j'ai vraiment voulu dire. »

« C'était si agréable de ta part » marmonna Draco d'un ton sarcastique « Comment puis-je jamais te remercier assez ? »

« Drac ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pourras me le démontrer ce soir. Et encore une chose. »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. » Harry regarda Draco « Et je suis 100 sérieux quand je le dit. »

Draco rit.

« Alors pourquoi regardais-tu cette rousse ? »

« Je pari qu'elle est la seule rousse à Madrid » signala Harry comme il s'enfermait entre les bras de Draco « Mais, vraiment, je surveillais ce qu'elle faisait. »

« S'installez des verres de contact ? » questionna Draco, en regardant Harry comme s'il était fou.

« Oui, je… »

« Terriblement excitant, tu sais. J'ai toujours cru qu'ils devraient en faire un spectacle de sport. »

« Draaaacooo! »

« Je peux voir ça d'ici... le quidditch deviendra une chose du passé quand le concours annuel du changement de verre de contact arrivera dans sa cinquième année. Ça sonne bien, n'est-ce pas ? Le concours annuel du changement de verre de contact ? »

Harry gémit et hocha la tête, mais à l'intérieur, il souriait.

« Je pourrais être commentateur » continua Draco.

« Tu ne vas pas arrêter, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry, en regardant Draco.

« Absolument pas. Je m'amuse trop. Maintenant, où en était-je ? »

« En commentant l'annuel… »

« Oh, oui. Merci Harry. Bonjour mesdames et messieurs et bienvenues au concours annuel de changement de verres de contact. Les concurrents d'aujourd'hui changeront, cette année, des verres de contact colorés par opposition à… »

« Draco, tait toi! » s'exclama Harry, en riant.

« Tu ris, pourtant ! »

« Oui, mais vraiment, Drac... assez c'est assez! »

« Okay, okay... pourquoi la regardais-tu remettre ses lentilles ? »

« Veux-tu une réponse spirituelle, ennuyeuse et sarcastique ou préfère-tu la vérité? » demanda Harry.

« Oh , N'avons-nous pas eu assez fait de sarcasme depuis cet après-midi ? »

« Tu as fait » répondit Harry comme il serrait la main de Draco « Je me demande si je ne devrais pas avoir des lentilles. »

« Toi ? » Draco s'arrêta et regarda les yeux d'Harry fixement « Peuuuuuuut-êtreeee. Tant qu'ils ne font rien pour gâcher tes yeux. Ne prends pas de lentilles colorées. J'aime tes yeux. »

Harry sourit et les deux continuèrent à marcher à travers les rues, étant complètement inconscients du fait que quelqu'un avait mit une lettre dans le sac de courses qu'Harry portait dans sa main gauche.

-OoOoO-

« MERDE! » cria Draco, en lançant la télécommande à travers la pièce « je suis un PUTAIN D'IDIOT! Elle était juste là... si j'avais fermé ma putain de gueule, j'aurais remarqué! JE ME DÉTESTE! »

Harry soupira et s'assis sur le lit. Il avait essayé de calmer Draco depuis les dix dernières minutes, mais il avait échoué jusqu'ici.

« Harry, met fin à mon calvaire » dit Draco, un mouvement vers la baguette d'Harry « tuez-moi... Ou... » il recherchait sa baguette « je me tuerai parce que je suis un TEL IDIOT! »

Harry bondit et saisit la baguette de Draco. Alors, il mit ses bras fermement autour de la taille de Draco.

« Drac, arrêtez de te frapper pour cela! Il n'y a rien que nous pouvons faire à propos de cela! S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne te fait pas ça! Ce n'est pas ta faute! »

Draco se détacha de la prise d'Harry et ramassa la lettre, qui était sur le haut de la télévision.

_Draco, _

_Je t'aime vraiment. Pardonnez-moi s'il te plaît pour tout. _

_Amour, _

_Mère _

« Harry, si c'est une lettre de suicide ? Je me demande quand elle l'a mis dans le sac ? Je ne peux pas arriver si prêt de mon but pour échouer! »

Harry glissa sa main sur Draco.

« Il n'y a rien que tu peux faire en ce moment. S'il te plaît, Drac, arrête s'il te plaît de te torturer comme cela. Et ne ramène pas la conversation vers le suicide. »

Draco enleva la main d'Harry et recula.

« Pourquoi pas bon Dieu ? » demanda-t-il, en essuyant une larme. Certainement qu'il savait pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas qu'il ait parlé de se suicider, mais il voulait entendre Harry le dire...

« Parce que si tu te tues alors je devrais me tuer. Alors, tu passeras l'éternité en te sentant coupable de ma mort. Et, Drac ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco en larmes qui était toujours debout, à plusieurs pieds de distance de Harry.

« Je ne sais pas honnêtement comment je me passerais de toi, Drac. Je t'aime. J'aime tout de toi. Pour sûr, nous aurons des disputes, mais nous sommes tous les deux sous tension en ce moment. Je veux juste être avec toi pour le reste de ma vie parce que mon avenir semble aride sans toi. J'aime parler avec toi et écouter tes tirades idiotes et des divagations sur les lentilles. Et ton sens de l'humour est inestimable, Drac. J'aime m'asseoir à côté de toi et ne rien dire, mais en sachant que nous avons été destinés à être ensemble. Je te suis si reconnaissant de m'avoir trouvé dans ce pub... Je suppose que j'essaie de dire est ne te tue pas. »

« Tu as une façon très interminable de le dire, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Draco comme il marchait vers Harry et commença à pleurer « Et, je suis heureux que tu l'ai fait parce que je devais en entendre chaque mot. Le penses-tu vraiment ? »

« Chaque mot. » chuchota Harry comme il tenait Draco qui sanglotait dans la blouse d'Harry.

« Arry, je… t… ime… tr… » fut la réponse emmitouflée de Draco.

Harry comprit exactement ce que Draco avait dit et sourit comme il embrassait les cheveux blonds clairs de Draco.

-OoOoO-


	12. Bleu

Et voici le chapitre de la semaine. Le dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine... Merci encore pour tout vos encouragements, ça me fait plaisir...

**Chapitre 12**

**Bleu**

Harry sourit et embrassa le front de Draco. On était en plein milieu de la journée et Draco faisait un petit somme. « _Pauvre malheureux_ » pensa Harry comme il passait ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Draco. « _Il est épuisé de marcher partout dans cette foutue ville. Je dois lui enlever de son esprit ses problèmes pendant quelque temps. _» Harry sourit et quitta l'hôtel. Plus tôt, ils avaient passé devant une lunetterie et Harry avait remarqué les différents types de verres de contacts dans la fenêtre. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider… il voulait seulement en essayer certains.

-OoOoO-

Harry était revenu avant que Draco se réveille. En se rendant compte qu'il était presque 19h00, Harry décida qu'ils feraient mieux d'aller manger quelque chose.

« Drac, réveille-toi » chuchota Harry comme il s'assit à côté de Draco sur le lit.

« Hmmm ? » Draco ouvrit ses paupières pour révéler des yeux argent extrêmement assoupis « Quoi, Harry ? »

« Il est déjà sept heures, Drac. »

« Depuis quand nous réveillons-nous à 7h00 ? » demanda Draco, en s'assoyant.

Harry rit

« C'est sept heures de l'après-midi. Tu as fait un petit somme – rappelle-toi ? »

Draco soupira

« Tu as raison. Je suis affamé. »

« Moi, aussi. Veux-tu manger ici ou sortir et prendre quelque chose ? »

« Sortons » dit Draco, en se levant.

Il regarda dans le miroir et sursauta.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que je ressemble à de la merde ? »

« Parce que tu n'y ressemble pas » expliqua Harry.

« Uh-huh. » marmonna Draco comme il sortait une brosse et commença à fixer ses boucles de cheveux blonds.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le duo était dans un restaurant agréable du coin.

« Je ne peux pas parler espagnol » se plaignit Draco, en lançant le menu sur la table.

« Pointe juste quelque chose. » suggéra Harry, en regardant le menu.

Draco haussa les épaules et se retourna vers les autres clients dans le restaurant. Subitement, il haleta et son visage devient blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Harry, en semblant concerné.

Draco se leva lentement et fit son chemin vers une petite table dans le font. Il y avait une femme assise là, dessinant. Draco s'assis en face d'elle pendant qu'Harry surveilla de loin. Elle leva sa tête et ses yeux tristes rencontrèrent ceux pleins d'espoir de Draco.

« Bonjour » chuchota-t-elle.

Draco eu l'impression que sa langue était prise dans sa gorge. Il l'a regarda fixement. Elle baissa les yeux et se remit à dessiner.

« Pourquoi as-tu couru ? » demanda finalement Draco.

« J'ai eu peur. » dit-elle calmement.

« De quoi ? » demanda Draco « Je n'allais pas te faire du mal. J'ai passé les dernières années à te chercher partout dans le monde. »

Narcissa soupira et regarda son fils de nouveau.

« J'ai été ici tout le temps. »

Draco hocha juste sa tête et baissa ses paupières.

« Draco, regardez-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il ouvrit ses yeux et, d'un air las, regarda sa mère.

« Pourquoi as-tu couru ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

« Je te l'ai dit... J'ai eu peur. Je ne t'avais pas vu depuis des années. Peut-être voulais-tu essayer de me livrer pour avoir tuer ton père ? »

Draco haleta.

« Comment peux-tu penser cela ? J'ai détesté cet homme. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait! Si tu n'avais pas tué ce bâtard je serais mort. »

« Draco, crois-tu vraiment qu'il serait allé si loin que de tuer son propre fils ? » demanda Narcissa calmement.

« Oui, mais même s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je me serais tué! »

Narcissa leva un sourcil.

« À cause d'Harry ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Ce fils de pute avec qui tu étais marié, allait tuer Harry après qu'il aurait eu fini de me tabasser. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il allait faire... si Harry était mort, je me serais tué! »

Draco ferma les yeux sous la douleur, il les ouvrit de nouveau pour voir la réaction de sa mère.

« Je ne me suis pas marié avec lui parce que je l'ai voulu, Draco. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé. »

« Je ne peux pas te reprocher de le détester. »

« Tu aime vraiment Harry, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme cela auparavant. Je ne peux pas être loin de lui et je ne sais pas comment je me passerais de lui. »

Narcissa sourit

« Je suis heureux que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui te fait sentir comme cela. »

Draco lui rendit son sourire.

« Je le suis. Mère, nous voulons t'aider. »

Narcissa retourna à son dessin.

« Comment, Draco ? Comment pouvez-vous m'aider ? Je ne peux pas retourner en Angleterre. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Non, ce ne l'est pas. » chuchota Draco « Harry et moi s'assurerons que tout soit correct. Nous n'allons pas les laisser te faire du mal. »

Narcissa essuya les larmes de ses yeux.

« Je regrette que je ne puisse pas te croire. »

« Pourquoi ne peut-tu pas ? »

« Je ne peux juste pas... »

Draco mordilla ses lèvres et tira ses cheveux.

« Puis-je rencontrer Harry ? » demanda Narcissa calmement.

Draco fit un signe de tête et un mouvement pour qu'Harry vienne les rejoindre. Harry marcha à la table et s'assis à côté de Draco. Narcissa leva les yeux vers lui.

« Merci, Harry. »

Harry regarda Draco et leva un sourcil.

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour aimer mon fils. »

Harry sourit.

« Ce n'est pas dur à faire. Je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans lui. »

Narcissa regarda Harry.

« Je voudrais tant, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Son regard fit le tour du restaurant et, ensuite, elle partit dans un éclat. Draco claqua son poing sur la table.

« Elle a transplané putain! » cria-t-il colère.

« Chuuuttttt, Drac. Les moldus vont t'entendre. »

« Ils ne parlent pas anglais » se plaignit Draco.

« Certains d'entre eux peut-être… tu ne peux pas savoir. » dit Harry doucement.

Il remarqua que Narcissa avait laissé son dessin. Il allongea le bras et le saisit. Harry sourit et le tendit pour que Draco le regarde.

« Je peux te dire d'où te vient ton talent. »

Draco ramassa le dessin et le regarda fixement. Narcissa avait dessiné Harry et Draco ensemble. Il sourit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-OoOoO-

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Draco avait parlé sa mère et il boudait toujours. Harry avait tout essayé ce qu'il pourrait penser pour faire rire Draco ou le faire sourire. Il avait même essayé de rendre Draco furieux, en pensant que se faisant Draco arrêter, au moins, de penser à Narcissa un moment.

C'était un samedi soir et Draco était déjà au lit avec les lumières éteintes. Harry était dans le salon et regardait la TV. Il se rendit vite compte que son esprit était ailleurs, pas seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans l'émission, mais il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que l'émission était en espagnol. Il soupira et arrêta la télévision. Harry entra dans la salle de bains et sourit quand il regarda l'intérieur des tiroirs. Il enleva ses verres et loucha en regardant le miroir.

_« Il pourrait me détester pour ça, mais au moins, cela détournera son attention loin de sa mère_ » pensa Harry « _Par l'enfer, je suis désespéré là!_ »

Après être resté presque une heure dans la salle de bains, Harry éteignit la lumière et réussit à entrer dans la chambre à coucher sans trébucher sur n'importe quoi. Il grimpa dans le lit et embrassa la tête de Draco. Harry venait à peu près de s'endormir quand une main le saisit.

« Harry, je te demande de me faire l'amour maintenant. » commanda Draco.

Harry sourit.

Une heure plus tard, les deux étaient toujours éveillés. Draco râlait à propos de sa mère et Harry commençait à se demander si son plan pour détourner l'attention de Draco allait vraiment marcher.

« _Je ne veux pas qu'il me devienne fou._ » pensa Harry « _Mais, après qu'il se soit calmé, il pourrait réellement rire... Je veux entendre le rire de Draco de nouveau. J'aime son sourire... _»

« Harry, m'écoute-tu ? »

« Certainement, mon cœur. »

« Je t'ai demandé de te tourner à gauche. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. »

« Oh, okay... pourquoi veux-tu allumer la lumière ? » demanda Harry.

« Parce que je veux avoir de l'eau. »

« Mmmkay »

Harry appuya sur l'interrupteur et surveilla pendant que les yeux de Draco s'habituèrent à la lumière brillante.

« Merci » dit Draco, en se retournant pour faire face à Harry « AHHHHHH! »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Harry, en essayant d'avoir l'air inquiet, mais en sachant fort bien ce qui se passait.

Draco pointa d'un doigt agité son petit ami.

« T-T-Tes yeux sont b-b-bleu! »

« Quoi ? » Harry fit semblant d'être choqué « Tu veux dire… »

« MERDE! » cria Draco « je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai fait l'amour et tes yeux étaient bleus! OH MON DIEU! »

« As-tu quelque chose contre les yeux bleus ? » demanda Harry, en regardant Draco d'un air interrogateur.

Draco bondit et regarda fixement Harry

« SUR TOI, OUI! »

Harry sourit et enleva une des lentilles.

« Est mieux ? »

Draco le regarda fixement.

« Vraiment, beaucoup mieux » dit-il d'un ton sarcastique « Un œil bleu et un œil vert. Quelle amélioration! »

Harry gloussa et enleva l'autre verre. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et saisit les verres des mains d'Harry.

« Je vais juste aller détruire ces... je reviens »

Harry bondit du lit.

« Non, attendez, Drac! » s'exclama-t-il comme il trébucha sur les chaussures de Draco et qu'il tomba. « ILS NE SONT PAS À MOI! » cria-t-il de la chambre à coucher.

Draco sortit de la salle de bains portant toujours les lentilles.

« Alors pourquoi les as-tu ? » demanda-t-il, en regardant au sol Harry qui se frottait les genoux.

« J'ai voulu enlever de ton esprit la pensée de ta mère. J'ai tout essayé, Drac. J'allais faire ceci la semaine dernière comme une plaisanterie, mais après que tu as rencontré ta mère, je ne pouvais pas supporter de te bouleverser plus... même si c'était juste une farce. Mais, alors, je me suis rendu compte que peut-être si je te rendais furieux pendant quelque temps, alors tu oublierais ta mère » Harry soupira et repris son souffle « j'ai essayé de te rendre heureux, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. C'était un dernier recours. » Il regarda Draco d'un air suppliant « Et ne jette pas ces lentilles négligemment. Je dois les rendre la semaine prochaine. »

« Qu'est-ce que doit-je faire avec eux ? » demanda Draco, avec des larmes plein les yeux.

Harry se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bains. Il ouvrit un étui de lentille bleu et mit les verres à l'intérieur.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je me sens horrible. J'essayais… »

« De me sortir de ma dépression ? » suggéra Draco.

Harry fit un signe malheureux de la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Drac. Mais, rien d'autre ne marchait. »

Draco sourit et attira Harry dans une étreinte.

« Ça a marché. » dit-il, en se détachant et en embrassant la joue d'Harry.

« Quoi ! »

« Je ne peux pas continuer à me lamenter sur ma mère. Je continuerai à la chercher, mais je ne peux pas laisser cela ruiner ma vie. Je suis désolé d'avoir pris cette direction cette semaine. Et maintenant que j'y pense, tu as essayé toutes sortes de choses pour m'encourager. Je suppose que devait juste me rendre furieux pour que je revienne à ma raison. »

Harry sourit et embrassa Draco.

« Je suppose. » dit-il calmement.

« Pouvons-nous rendre ces choses demain ? » demanda Draco, en regardant les verres fixement avec de la haine dans ses yeux.

Harry gloussa.

« Tu les détestes beaucoup, hein ? »

Draco examina les yeux d'Harry.

« J'aime tes yeux, Harry. Ils sont beaux... comme des émeraudes » il sourit « Seulement ces émeraudes ne sont pas froides et dures comme les pierres déterrées de la terre. Tes yeux sont des émeraudes qui montrent de l'émotion, particulièrement de l'amour et de la chaleur. Ne portez pas ces choses bleues de nouveau, okay ? »

Les yeux d'Harry étincelèrent.

« Je te le promets. »

« Bien. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que je t'ai fait l'amour et que tes yeux étaient bleus » frissonna Draco « C'est juste mal. »

« Désolé. » Harry embrassa doucement le nez de Draco « Ça n'arrivera jamais de nouveau. J'aime mes yeux, de toute façon... ils me rappellent ma mère. »

Draco fit un signe de tête, comprenant.

« Puis-je finir le dessin que j'ai commencé sur la route de Douvres ? »

« Quoi, maintenant ! » demanda Harry surpris.

« Oui, maintenant! » Draco tira Harry dans la chambre à coucher et commença à dessiner.


	13. Le chocolat, l'Architecture et les Statu...

Et voici le dernier chapitre, je vous remercie d'avoir suivit cette petite histoire et de m'avoir encourager pour cette première traduction. je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**Le chocolat, l'Architecture et les Statues**

« Harry, nous pouvons quitter l'Espagne si tu le veux. » dit Draco comme Harry et lui étaient au lit, une nuit.

« Drac, es-tu sûr que tu le veux ? » chuchota Harry.

« Oui, je suis. C'est évident pour moi que ma mère n'est plus ici. Elle est probablement quelque part en Amérique du sud pour tout ce que nous savons. Je ne peux pas fouiller le monde entier et te traîner avec moi. »

« Je peux t'aider à la chercher plus longtemps. » dit Harry doucement comme sa main caressait les cheveux de Draco.

« Non, je veux dire. Nous ne pouvons pas le faire pour toujours. Je l'ai vue... Je lui ai parlé. Je suppose que c'est le plus que je pouvais faire. J'ai eu de la chance d'avoir pus faire ceci, je suppose. »

Harry fit un signe de compréhension.

« Si tu es sûr... »

« Je le suis. Merci de m'avoir aider, Harry. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait sans toi. » Draco embrassa le front d'Harry et sourit.

« Je t'en prie, Drac. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Quand devrions-nous partir ? »

« J'ai une faveur à te demander. » dit Draco calmement « Et je ne peux pas te blâmer si tu dis non, mais j'ai juste cru que je vérifierais et verrais ce que tu en penserais. Mais, c'est vraiment correct. et je veux dire que je comprends si tu dis non parce que tu sais, tu as en déjà fait tant pour moi et je n'essaie pas de sembler être gâté en demandant quelque chose d'autre, donc je comprends complètement si tu dis non parce que je… »

« Drac, calme-toi et pose-moi juste la question. Je ne vais pas te mordre. »

« Tu ne vas pas ? » demanda Draco, en essayant de sembler déçu « Je me demandais si nous pourrions prendre le Tunnel sous la Manche pour retourner à Londres. Je toujours voulus y monter. Il va sous la Manche, tu sais. »

Harry sourit.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? Pour sûr, c'est parfait pour moi, mais pouvons-nous le prendre d'ici ? On ne devrait pas aller en France ? »

« On peut le prendre en Belgique, aussi. » dit Draco comme il se blottit à côté d'Harry. « Attend une minute... »

« Quoi ? »

Draco cherchant en haut d'Harry et ouvrit la lumière. Il regarda fixement Harry et referma ensuite la lumière.

« Drac ? Que fais-tu ? »

« Je m'assurais juste que tes yeux étaient verts. »

Harry gloussa.

« Je ne peux toujours pas croire que cet endroit a voulu reprendre ces choses bleues. » Draco semblait écoeuré.

« Quoi ? Crois-tu que mes yeux sont malades ? » demanda Harry, moqueur.

« Non, ils sont splendides. » répondit Draco, sérieusement « Mais, ce n'est pas juste simplement mal de donner des lentilles que quelqu'un d'autre a portés ? »

« Je ne sais pas – toi dit-le moi, Drac. Tu es le commentateur du programme de verre de contact. »

Draco rit.

« Je peux te parler du sport de changer les lentilles, mais pas des implications de santé avec cela. » plaisanta-t-il.

« C'était une paire d'essai, donc techniquement, je pouvais les garder » expliqua Harry.

« Je suis heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait » marmonna Draco, enroulant un doigt dans les boucles d'Harry. « Pourquoi le gars les a-t-il repris ? »

« Tu ne me laisseras pas cela passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je suis d'un naturel curieux, je suppose. »

« Il y a beaucoup de vrai dans cela » dit Harry, en souriant. « La fille du gars est une, euh, artiste et elle aime utiliser de vieux verre de contacts et des choses surnaturelles comme cela dans ses peintures. »

Draco se retourna et commença à rire.

« Tu... veux... plaisanter! » Il chercha de l'air et essuya ses larmes. « Elle utilise de vieux verre de contacts dans son travail d'art ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ne me demandent pas. J'essayais seulement d'être utile en les lui rendant. »

« Pourquoi les choses bizarres nous arrivent-elles toujours, Harry ? »

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas normaux, je suppose. » répondit Harry, en souriant. « Ainsi veux-tu retourner en France ou passer par la Belgique ? »

Draco sembla réfléchir.

« Autant que j'ai bien aimé Paris, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour les placards... passons par la Belgique. J'ai entendu dire que le chocolat est phénoménal. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il l'est. » Harry rit « Alors, je suppose que nous irons à Bruxelles et prendrons le Tunnel sous la Manche de là. »

« Ça sonne bien. » Draco sourit et roula sur Harry. « Peut-être devrions-nous le faire une dernière fois dans notre grande chambre d'hôtel... »

Harry sourit et fondit sur Draco.

-OoOoO-

(Le matin suivant)

« J'ai cru que tu avais dit UNE dernière fois, Drac! » s'exclama Harry.

« J'ai menti » dit Draco pour plaisanter « En plus, je ne peux honnêtement compter correctement quand je suis avec toi. »

Harry rit.

« Il y a une grande différence entre cinq et un, Drac. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Draco, en essayant de sembler innocent. Il leva un sourcil « J'essaierai de le garder en tête pour la prochaine fois. »

Harry soupira.

« Je suppose que nous devrions sortir du lit. »

Draco gémit.

« Je suis désolé de faire les valises. Nous avons été ici depuis plusieurs semaines. Mes choses sont tous éparpillés. »

« Je t'aiderai » dit Harry comme il sortait lentement du lit et s'étirait.

« Et en ce qui concerne les dessins ? » Draco montra les murs de la chambre à coucher, dont il avait décoré avec les dessins Harry.

« Je suis un peu fatigué de me regarder, Drac. C'est une expérience effrayante, tu sais. »

« Haaaaarrrry! Ne parlez pas comme ça. Tu es très élégant et beau. Je suppose que je les réduirai magiquement pour qu'ils ne soient pas frippés ou déchirés. » Draco sourit et saisit sa baguette.

« Peut-être devrais-tu essayer de dessiner quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'autre. » suggéra Harry.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

« Je refuse de dessiner quelqu'un d'autre, mais je dessinerai quelque chose d'autre. Je peux dessiner certains des endroits que nous avons vus. Je parie que je peux même me souvenir de quelques-uns des endroits que j'ai vus en Amérique. »

« Tu devrais le faire alors. » marmonna Harry comme il mettait sa tête sous le lit dans un essai de trouver la chaussure droite de Draco.

« Ça pourrait être amusant. » Draco sourit comme il regarda un dessin de Harry. Il le décrocha et le réduit soigneusement. « Harry ? »

« Hmmmm ? »

« Pourquoi ta tête est-elle sous le lit ? Manquerai-je quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Juste ta chaussure! » cria Harry.

« Quelle paire ? » demanda Draco, en mettant sa tête sous l'autre côté du lit.

« Celle-ci. » dit Harry, en soutenant une chaussure gauche verte avec des stries jaunes.

« Harry, babe, je suis sous le lit. »

« Oh ! » marmonna Harry et il montra la chaussure à Draco.

« Pouah ! » marmonna Draco « ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne peux pas la trouver. Celle-là sont des chaussures que j'ai achetées au marché l'autre jour. Elles ont un look comique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« AÏE! »

« Harry ? Es-tu correct ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? » demanda Draco comme il sortit soigneusement sa tête de sous le lit et marcha vers Harry.

« Je vais bien. Je me suis juste frappé les épaules sur le lit. »

Draco embrassa chacune des épaules d'Harry et l'aida ensuite à se lever.

« Allez, finissons de faire les valises et partons pour la Belgique. »

Les deux commencèrent à courir autour de leur grande chambre d'hôtel et pendant une heure, ils emballèrent et vérifièrent tout. À midi, ils étaient arrivés à Bruxelles, en Belgique.

-OoOoO-

« Okay, maintenant quoi ? » demanda Draco, regardant autour de lui.

« Je ne parle pas le français ou le flamand. » marmonna Harry. « L'anglais ! Où est la troisième option de langue ? » demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

« Il semble avoir été mal placé. » soupira Draco, il se retourna « Le flamand semble un peu étrange, tu sais ? »

« Je suppose que cela ne semblerait pas étrange à toi si tu le parlais. » dit Harry « Je veux dire, j'imaginerais que l'anglais semble très surnaturel aux gens qui ne le comprenne pas. »

« Vraiment, je suppose que tu as raison. » dit Draco comme il marchait dans un petit centre touristique « demandons leur de l'aide. »

Harry acquiéça et ils se mirent dans la file pendant environ dix minutes avant qu'Harry soupire et tire Draco dans une autre, beaucoup plus longue file.

« Hummm, Harry ? » Draco était un peu troublé « peux-tu m'éclaircir sur ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Pourquoi nous bouges-tu dans une file plus longue ? »

Harry roula des yeux et fit un signe vers une pancarte au-dessus de la ligne qu'ils venaient de quitter : ALLEMAND, FRANÇAIS & FLAMAND SEULEMENT.

Draco gémit et regarda la ligne dans laquelle ils étaient : QUESTIONS ANGLAISES.

« Merde ! » marmonna-t-il, impatient. « Après tous ces voyages, tu crois que nous aurions pu le voir plus tôt. »

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les deux étaient dans le milieu de la Grande Place, se retournant dans une crainte révérencielle.

« L'architecture est incroyable, ici. » dit Draco, comme il regardait les designs compliqués sculptés dans un des bâtiments.

« Sans plaisanter. » marmonna Harry « Cet endroit est beau. Tout est si compliqué. »

« Hé, regarde. » dit Draco, en pointant « Il y a un magasin. Je veux voir s'ils ont une carte de la Grande Place. Ça te derange si nous vérifions ? »

« Non, c'est parfait. » Harry suivit Draco dans la direction du petit magasin touristique.

Draco et Harry entrèrent dans le magasin et commencèrent à faire le tour. Harry regardait des t-shirts pendant que Draco regardait les cartes postales. Il marcha jusqu'à Harry.

« Hé, il n'y a aucun prix. Je suppose que je vais devoir demander à la dame qui travaille ici. »

Harry surveilla Draco pendant qu'il parlait à la femme, ensuite elle marmonna quelque chose en français après que Draco se soit éloigner.

« Alors ? » demanda Harry.

« Elle est vexée parce que le prix est à cet endroit. » dit Draco, en montrant un petit écriteau sur le mur « Mais, les cartes ne sont nulle part près de ce signe. Quel est son problème ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda les cartes que Draco serrait fort dans sa main. Une fille avec les cheveux marron arriva près d'eux.

« Je parle français. » chuchota-t-elle avec un fort accent « J'ai cru que vous pourriez vouloir savoir que la dame qui travaille ici vous a traittés de stupide américain. »

La fille gloussa et s'éloigna ensuite. Draco se figea la bouche grande ouverte.

« Je devrais faire quoi… »

« Bien, à ta place, je n'achèterais rien après ce que cette dame a dit » suggéra Harry.

Les yeux argent de Draco scintillèrent de colère.

« Non, non... Je vais lui renvoyer... attends ici et regarde. »

Harry soupira et s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte. Il n'avait aucune idée jusqu'au irait Draco, donc Harry était prêt à verrouiller la porte si c'était absolument nécessaire. Draco était allé jusqu'au comptoir et jeta brutalement la carte postale sur celui-ci. La femme sourit.

« Est tout ce que vous voullez acheter ? »

« Pour l'instant. » répondit-il.

Elle sourit de nouveau et saisit la carte pour le mettre dans un sac. Draco paya et elle lui donna le sac.

« Merci. » dit-elle.

« MmmHmm. Je ne suis pas américain » marmonna-t-il « Je suis britannique. Et, je n'apprécie pas ce que vous me traiter de stupide simplement parce que je ne peux pas suivre votre manège absurde de placer des écriteaux loin des objets auquels ils appartiennent. »

La femme sembla choquée et mit ses mains sur sa bouche. Draco était près de la sortie, mais il se retourna encore une fois.

« Et, je ne suis pas stupide ou américain, salope de belge! » cria-t-il.

Il marcha vers la porte et la claqua pendant que Harry suivait en levant les yeux au ciel et en essayant de ne pas rire.

« Les Belges! » s'exclama Draco comme ils descendaient la rue.

« Dracooooo » dit Harry sur un ton d'avertissement « Nous avons rencontré certaines personnes très agréables ici. Juste parce que cette femme était impolie ne signifie pas que tout le monde dans ce pays suive cette voie. »

« Hmmmm. »

« Je suis fatigué. » se plaingnit Harry « Veux-tu trouver un hôtel maintenant ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête et une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient installés dans une chambre d'hôtel douillette qui était plus grande qu'un placard, mais pas de beaucoup.

« C'est juste pour une nuit » dit Draco, en souriant « Entend-tu un bruit à la fenêtre ? »

Harry se leva et ouvrit les rideaux pour révéler un petit hibou marron.

« J'ai dit à Ron et Hermione de ne pas m'envoyer n'importe quels hibous! » s'exclama Harry « les personnes deviendront méfiants. » Il ouvrit la fenêtre et saisit la lettre pendant que le hibou s'envolait. « Hmmm, c'est pour toi, Drac. »

Avec curiosité, Draco ouvrit la lettre. Il haleta quand il vit l'écriture et il la lu plusieurs fois avant de la donner à Harry. Draco s'assis avec une expression assommée sur son visage.

_Cher Draco, _

_Je suis heureux de voir que tu as quitté l'Espagne. Arrête s'il te plaît de me chercher parce que tu ne me trouveras pas à moins que je ne le veuille. Autant que je t'aime, je ne peux tout simplement pas être avec toi en ce moment. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eut la chance de parler avec Harry et toi. J'espère que tu commenceras une vie agréable avec lui à Londres. S'il te plaît, je t'en pris... arrête de me chercher! Quand le temps sera venu, je te trouverai. Je t'aime, Draco. _

_Amour, _

Mère 

« Oh, Draco » dit Harry comme il serrait ses bras autour de son amant « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Draco fit un signe de tête.

« Oui. Je suppose qu'elle a raison. J'ai vraiment besoin de commencer ma vie avec toi en Angleterre. J'espère juste que, plus tard, elle voudra en faire partie. Je suppose que je devrai être patient jusque-là. »

Harry fit un signe de tête, comprenant et doucement embrassa les lèvres de Draco.

-OoOoO-

Le jour suivant, Draco sembla être de bonne humeur, donc, les deux visitèrent un magasin de chocolat à Bruxelles où ils achetèrent plusieurs présents pour leurs amis en Angleterre. Ensuite, ils trouvèrent la fameuse statue Manneken-Pis, qui envoya immédiatement Draco dans une crise de fou rire.

« Harry! OH MON DIEU, HARRY! Ils... ont… une statue... d'un petit garçon... qui fait pipi! » Draco était plié en deux dans un fou rire en voyant cela.

Harry sourit.

« Et il est habillé présentement. » il montra le chandail avec le drapeau américaine que le garçon portait. »

« C'est pas croyable putain! » Draco haleta « Je dois acheter un de ces miniatures qu'ils ont dans ce magasin-là. »

Harry gloussa.

« Je crois que je vais en prendre un pour Ron et Hermione. »

Draco roula des yeux et rit.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils l'aimeront... »

Après avoir acheter leurs plus petites versions de Manneken-Pis, Harry et Draco partirent pour la gare. Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient sur l'Eurostar se dirigeant vers Londres.

« Ma mère a raison. » dit Draco calmement « Je dois arrêter de la chercher et me concentré sur le début de ma vie avec toi. »

« Tu l'as déjà dit. » Harry sourit comme il mettait son bras autour de Draco.

« Je sais. » sourit Draco « Je suis heureux que j'aie fini par lui parler... Je dois juste d'une manière ou d'une autre la pousser de mon esprit pour l'instant. Peut-être plus tard, la verrai-je de nouveau ? Quand elle sera prête à me voir ! »

Harry fit un signe de tête pendant qu'une femme poussant un chariot à leurs places.

« Vous aimeriez avoir quelques chose à boire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Draco sourit et commença à dire quelque chose, mais Harry mit fermement sa main sur la bouche de Draco.

« Nous allons prendre de l'eau. »

**FIN **


End file.
